Switched
by destinyheart15
Summary: When Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha switch bodies, they both get a taste of each other's feelings and thoughts. But when Sesshoumaru starts to warm up to Kagome, will sparks fly? Or will Inuyasha get jealous? SessKag and InuKag
1. Night Chills

**A/N: **Hey! This is now my second fanfic. My first one was "One Last Trick". You should check it out! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may be a little rusty because it's the beginning of the story. So bear with me. If you read my last story, then you know the action will come. Heh. That's a conditional statement. Dang Geometry! It makes me think and remember. Anywho...Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha? But I am bound to kill Kikyou...yes...yes...kill Kikyou.**

**Chapter 1: Night Chills **

It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining in the sky, and the gang had just decided to settle down and make a camp. Kagome placed her vibrant yellow backpack onto the rocky ground and pulled out a sleeping bag. Shippou almost fell over at the thought of lying down to a good night's rest. Inuyasha, however, just jumped into the closest tree and closed his eyes. Sango and Miroku made their resting spots on the other side of the campfire. Kagome positioned her body in the sleeping bag and stared up at Inuyasha.

_'He must still be mad at our argument from earlier.' _Kagome thought as a smile played on her lips.

_**...Flashback... **_

Kagome and Sango were starting to fill their full weight upon their feet.

"Inuyasha, I think it's getting late. Shouldn't we stop and make camp?" Kagome asked as she practically drug her sluggish body along the trail. Inuyasha looked back at her through the corner of his eye.

"Tired already? How do you ever expect us to finish collecting the jewel shards if you guys always want to stop and rest?" Inuyasha asked simple mindedly.

"Inuyasha, you may be able to go on forever. But we have to rest. My feet are killing me!" Sango griped, although it was very unlike her to even start complaining.

"Inuyasha! Stop being so stubborn!" Shippou chimed in.

"Tch. Whatever. Do what you want, but I'm gonna keep going." Inuyasha held his hand out to the side, in motion as he talked. Kagome lowered her eyebrows and grunted.

"Inuyasha! Would it hurt you to rest every once in a while? It's getting late..." Kagome tried her best to suppress the annoyance in her voice. Inuyasha ignored the miko completely, not a good move. Kagome grinned and sat down on a rock. "Fine! You keep going, but I'm staying right here." Kagome was smiling on the inside. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

_'Huh? Kagome?' _Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou watched as Kagome worked. Each and every one of them knew that Kagome would win in the end.

"What do I care? Who needs ya?" Inuyasha spat. Kagome closed her eyes and frowned. If pouting didn't get him, she knew nothing would. Inuyasha plopped down on the ground.

"Tch. Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. Sango and Miroku let out a sigh. This was going to be a long night.

_**...End Flashback...**_

Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts, by Shippou, who was hovering over her.

"Uh Kagome...do you think you could scoot over?" Shippou was moving on all sides of Kagome trying to find a spot to lye down at. Kagome blushed and made room for the kitsune.

"Sorry Shippou." Kagome said. Shippou just smiled and before a minute passed by, he was fast asleep. Kagome turned over onto her back and watched the stars until sleep overcame her. Little did anyone know, the last thing on Inuyasha's mind was sleep. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked to see if Sango or Miroku were awake. Neither of them showed the slightest hint of moving, so Inuyasha jumped down from his quarters in the tree and decided to take a walk.

"If we don't keep going, we'll never find the jewel shards before Naraku." Inuyasha sternly told himself as his amber eyes shone in the moonlight. Inuyasha walked until he reached a onsen. _'It's been awhile since I had a bath' _Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha looked around to make sure no one was watching before he got undressed and stepped into the onsen. The steam rose up from the water and relaxed Inuyasha's tense muscles.

"No wonder Kagome likes these things so much." Inuyasha said to himself before he was completely submerged, in exception to his dog ears. When Inuyasha couldn't hold his breath any longer he lifted his head out of the water, to be greeted by the chilly night wind. Inuyasha washed all of the dirt and blood off of his arms, legs, and chest before stepping out of the onsen. He stretched one final time before putting his haori on, along with the pants.

Inuyasha walked back to the camp and jumped into his tree. "Good. Everyone is still asleep." Inuyasha checked over everyone once more before also slipping away into slumber.

**...Morning...**

Inuyasha awoke at the crack of dawn to discover that Kagome was already up cooking breakfast. Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and walked over to the campfire.

"Whatcha cooking?" Inuyasha asked as he stood over Kagome's pot and sniffed the air. Kagome poured some more hot water into the pot and closed her eyes.

"Ramen." Kagome answered. Inuyasha's eyes filled with delight.

"Well hurry!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in anger.

"Sorry if I can't cook faster! If you don't want crunchy noodles. Then sit down!" Kagome covered her mouth as Inuyasha fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I didn't mean to." Kagome said as she ran to Inuyasha's side.

"Then take these damn beads off of me." Inuyasha said as he looked up from the ground. Kagome helped Inuyasha up, not by his choice though. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou woke up from all of the commotion.

"Good Morning Kagome." Miroku said as he sat down on a log by Kagome. Sango yawned and was soon to join them. Shippou, however, still felt a little groggy so he stayed directly where he was.

Kagome smiled at her friends before offering them some Ramen. Miroku and Sango graciously accepted. Kagome looked towards Inuyasha, whom had his arms crossed. _'Oh brother. Don't tell me he's pouting.' _Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha, don't you want something to eat?" Kagome held a cup out towards Inuyasha.

"Don't you know it." Inuyasha snatched the cup away from Kagome and chowed down. Kagome had never seen him eat so sloppily.

"Inuyasha! Would it kill ya to have even a little consideration?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha slurped down the rest of his Ramen and held out his cup.

"More." Inuyasha barked. Kagome set her Ramen down and stormed off into the forest. But before she left, she made sure she got even.

"SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" Kagome scram without even looking back at Inuyasha. All Kagome heard was a huge 'thud'. But that was enough to satisfy her. "Serves him right! Why does he have to be so rude? He could have at least said please." Kagome sighed. She knew better than that. Inuyasha would never say please and thank you. He just wasn't that type of guy. "Even after a year, Inuyasha still doesn't care enough to be polite." Kagome plopped down on the nearest rock. It was best that she calm down, or else Inuyasha would never leave the ground.

**...Meanwhile...**

Inuyasha struggled to get off of the ground. "What did I do this time?" Inuyasha asked, clearly in pain. Sango and Miroku both shook their heads.

"I can't believe you just asked that." Miroku sighed. Sango stood up.

"I better go find her. Knowing Kagome, she's probably already shredded her way through the forest." Sango said before she stalked off after Kagome.

Inuyasha sat down on the ground with his arms in-between his legs, like a dog.

"I'm surprised that Kagome still puts up with you after all of this time." Miroku said as he shifted his staff to his left hand. That comment caught Inuyasha's attention.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked in a low voice.

"If you don't start respecting her feelings more Inuyasha, she might just decide that you aren't worth her time." Miroku said sternly. Inuyasha slouched.

"You really think that she would leave?" Inuyasha asked. He was getting more depressed by the second. Miroku nodded slowly.

"I'm afraid so." Miroku said wearily.

"Tch. What do you know? Kagome wouldn't leave over something so stupid." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

_'He can act so much like a child sometimes. I'm starting to get the feeling that Shippou is more mature.' _Miroku thought to himself.

**...Sango...**

Sango walked through the forest searching for her best friend. "Kagome? Are you there?" Sango yelled through cupped hands. To no avail, Sango didn't receive a response. But that surely wasn't going to stop her. As Sango progressively got deeper into the forest, she got the strange feeling that Kagome wouldn't be found there.

Sango decided to yell for her friend one last time before convincing herself that Kagome had gone home. "Kagome! If you're anywhere near me say something!" Sango yelled as loud as she could, which made the birds flee from the treetops. Disappointed, Sango decided it best to head back to the camp.

Sango sighed as she started her journey back to camp. "Inuyasha this is all your fault." Sango looked down at the ground, but only for a short while until she bumped into something.

"Ouch." Sango said as she rubbed the top of her head.

"Sango?" Came a familiar voice. Sango looked up to discover Kagome standing above her with her hand extended.

"Kagome. I've been looking all over for you." Sango said as she grasped Kagome's hand.

"Gomen. I should have been watching where I was going." Kagome said. Sango stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"It's okay. We both weren't watching where we were going." Sango said with a smile on her face. Kagome smiled back, but it soon faded away. "What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked as she led her friend over to a clearing in the forest. Kagome sat down on the ground and sighed.

"Nothing." Kagome said as she put a fake smile back on her face.

"Just ignore him. Inuyasha can be so hard headed some times. Politeness just doesn't come with him." Sango said as though she had read Kagome's mind.

"I know. But it's just so hard putting up with him when he acts like that. Makes me happy that Kaede blessed me with the 'sit' command." Kagome and Sango laughed.

"Inuyasha may be stubborn, and even rude. But you know he cares a lot about you. As do you about him." Sango was trying her best to encourage Kagome not to go home.

"Mm. You're right. Oh well. I guess we can't always dwell on the past." Kagome stood up. Sango smiled on the inside. _'Inuyasha may have the worst manners. But when it comes to Kagome, his main desire is to protect her.' _Sango thought to herself.

"Well, I guess we should be heading back now." Kagome said to her best friend.

"Hai." Sango said as she caught up with Kagome.

**...Inuyasha and Miroku...**

"What's taking them so long?" Inuyasha growled, his fingers fidgeting and toes tapping on the ground.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look for them." Miroku said. Annoyed from Inuyasha's fidgeting. Miroku stood up as the girl's came into view. "Oh. There they are now."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and looked in the direction that Miroku was staring in. Kagome and Sango approached the guys and sat down by the fire.

"It's about time." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Don't tell me that you were waiting for me." Kagome said as she rolled her sleeping back up and stuffed it into her yellow backpack.

"So what if I was." Inuyasha snapped. Kagome rolled her eyes. Miroku jumped in-between them, to keep a battle form beginning. Sango looked at Kagome and smiled. She knew that Kagome would suppress anything that she wanted to say.

"Don't worry Miroku. I'm not going to argue with him." Kagome smiled. Miroku let out the breath that he had been holding.

"That's a relief." Miroku chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you getting sick of me Kagome? Is that it?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as she walked past him.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm only saying that there is no need to argue is all." Kagome said in her normal sweet voice, which confused Inuyasha. Normally, Kagome would have scram at Inuyasha.

"Ok..." Inuyasha unballed his fists and followed after Kagome. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara close behind them. Inuyasha somehow made his way up to the front of the gang. Sango figured it was because Kagome didn't feel like starting another argument. Kagome let herself fall behind, to where she was right next to Sango. Miroku took this as a hint, so he walked up to the front with Inuyasha. Shippou not far behind.

"I wonder where we are going." Sango said.

"Who knows? Inuyasha just wonders around. I don't think he ever knows where he's headed." Kagome smiled. Sango nodded.

"I think you're right. That probably explains why we have almost been killed so many times." Sango put her finger on her lip as she looked up at the sky. Kagome giggled.

"Except for when Sesshoumaru appears. then it's not Inuyasha's fault. Sesshoumaru just wants to take Tetsusaiga." Kagome giggled.

"That's about the only time." Sango said before both girls busted out in laughter. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou all looked back at Sango and Kagome.

"Hmm. What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked in curiosity. Sango and Kagome immediately stopped laughing.

"Uh..nothing. Just something silly is all." Sango said as Kagome waved them on.

"Weird." Miroku and Inuyasha both said in unison. Kagome and Sango continued their conversation. Miroku and Inuyasha tried their best to listen in, but was met by Shippou, who jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Shippou! Now's not the time." Miroku yelled at the kitsune. Inuyasha blinked a few times.

"Now you see how annoying he is." Inuyasha smirked. Miroku shook his head as he placed Shippou back down on the ground.

"I'm not an animal you know." Shippou shook his fist at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"No? You sure do act like one..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I heard that!" Shippou jumped onto Inuyasha's head and started pulling on his ears.

"Hey! Stop that!" Inuyasha pulled the kitsune off of his head and bonked Shippou on his.

"Inuyasha! That really hurt." Shippou cried. Inuyasha held Shippou by the tail as he tried to claw Inuyasha's eyes out.

"You two! Cut it out!" Kagome yelled. Shippou immediately stopped. Inuyasha dropped Shippou on the ground. "Inuyasha!" Kagome grunted. "He's just a child."

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha whispered under his breath. Kagome sighed.

_'Why does he have to be so childish? Inuyasha can be sweet at times, but most of the time, he acts like Souta.' _Kagome thought to herself. Shippou hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Thanks Kagome. I don't know what I would do without you." Shippou hugged Kagome's neck.

"You're welcome Shippou." Kagome giggled. Miroku gradually found himself back beside Sango as Kagome walked next to Inuyasha.

"My dear Sango, do you know what it feels like for me to be away from you for so long?" Miroku grabbed a hold of Sango's hand and rubbed it against his face.

"Houshi-sama..." Sango could feel her cheeks getting hot. "HENTAI!" Sango slapped Miroku across the face. "Keep your hands to yourself."

Miroku rubbed his face. "It's been too long." Miroku said dreamily.

"Miroku's putting his hands where they don't belong again." Kagome said in a monotone voice.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and put his hand on Tetsusaiga. "I don't like this." Inuyasha growled.

"Do you smell something Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I smell Sesshoumaru. The bastard probably thinks he is going to get my Tetsusaiga again." Inuyasha said as the sky turned black and a lightening bolt struck the ground. Kirara transformed and Sango grabbed a hold of her haraikotsu.

There in front of them, stood the youkai Lord himself, Sesshoumaru.

"What in the hell do you want!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I've come for Tetsusaiga...little brother." Sesshoumaru held his posture. Inuyasha hated when Sesshoumaru used that 'little brother' stuff on him.

"You're no brother of mine." Inuyasha said with a smirk across his face. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a few moments.

"I have no problem with that." Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin. Inuyasha smiled.

"If it's a battle you want, fine. I need to get out some anger." Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and ran towards Sesshoumaru.

"Do you really think you can defeat this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru held up Toukijin and sent a blue wave hurdling towards Inuyasha, hitting him dead on. Kagome gasped and attempted to run towards Inuyasha, but was stopped by Miroku.

"No Kagome. It's too dangerous." Miroku said, still having his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"But Inuyasha..." Kagome sounded depressed.

"He'll be fine. It's not like he hasn't battled his brother before." Miroku said. Kagome only nodded.

Inuyasha tightened his grasp on Tetsusaiga as he managed to stand up. "Tch. Is that all you got?" Inuyasha said as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

Sesshoumaru stood up straight once more. "Don't be a fool Inuyasha. I will take Tetsusaiga from you whether you're dead, or alive."

"I'd like to see you try!" Inuyasha darted towards Sesshoumaru again, with Tetsusaiga held above his head.

_'He charges at me blindly, with great haste.' _Sesshoumaru thought as he held off Inuyasha's attack. Even with one arm, Sesshoumaru still overpowered Inuyasha.

"You handle your sword like a Neanderthal." Sesshoumaru knew how to get under Inuyasha's skin.

"Tch. I'm sick of hearing your mouth." Inuyasha broke the clash with Sesshoumaru and jumped back. "Miroku, take Kagome and Sango and get out of here." Inuyasha said without even looking back at them. Miroku nodded and grabbed the two women by their arms.

"Trying to save your friends I see. How pathetic. No matter, you shall die." Sesshoumaru ran towards Inuyasha with great speeds and knocked the Tetsusaiga out of his hand.

As Kagome was running to get away, she noticed a small light go by her face. _'I wonder what that was. Probably just a firefly.' _Kagome told herself. When Miroku thought that they were a safe distance away, he stopped and looked on at the battle.

The strange light that Kagome had seen earlier was hovering over Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Although Sesshoumaru nor Inuyasha could smell or hear her, she spoke.

"I am Takiya, demon ness of peace and serenity. You two feuding brothers have altered family peace. Therefore, you shall be punished until your war falters." And with that said, Takiya surrounded Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha with a gold light.

**Continued in Chapter 2**

**A/N: **So...how did you like it? The next chapter should be up shortly. I know I said it would take two weeks for me to start this story, but I just couldn't help it! I got so many things to put into the story and I just had to type. Sorry for any inconvenience! Please review and tell me how you like the first chapter.


	2. Switched

**A/N: **Hey! I hope you liked last chapter! Tis' only the beginning of many chapters. I would like to dedicate this ENTIRE story to **Karen12. **It was her idea to have Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru learn about each other's feelings and memories. I couldn't have done it without you Karen! Lol. Also, check out her stories! Karen is an excellent author! Read her story "Sesshoumaru's Heart". It's magnificent. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter.

**Disclaimer: If I owned anyone in this story, I wouldn't be writing this story. I'd be in the story. Whoa...that was confusing.. **

**Recently:**

"Tch. I'm sick of hearing your mouth." Inuyasha broke the clash with Sesshoumaru and jumped back. "Miroku, take Kagome and Sango and get out of here." Inuyasha said without even looking back at them. Miroku nodded and grabbed the two women by their arms.

"Trying to save your friends I see. How pathetic. No matter, you shall die." Sesshoumaru ran towards Inuyasha with great speeds and knocked the Tetsusaiga out of his hand.

As Kagome was running to get away, she noticed a small light go by her face. _'I wonder what that was. Probably just a firefly.' _Kagome told herself. When Miroku thought that they were a safe distance away, he stopped and looked on at the battle.

The strange light that Kagome had seen earlier was hovering over Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Although Sesshoumaru nor Inuyasha could smell or hear her, she spoke.

"I am Takiya, demon ness of peace and serenity. You two feuding brothers have altered family peace. Therefore, you shall be punished until your war falters." And with that said, Takiya surrounded Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha with a gold light.

**Chapter 2: Switched**

As the golden light surrounded Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, they hovered over the ground.

"Wha--What's happening to us?" Inuyasha said as he observed his hands. Sesshoumaru looked at the ground below them.

_'What is happening?' _Sesshoumaru thought before looking over at Inuyasha, and discovered that he too, was glowing. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all looked on horrified.

"What's going on!" Kagome scram. Just then, a blinding white light covered the entire lands and both brothers were thrown at the ground with such great force, that Sesshoumaru couldn't even catch his fall. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru lye on their backs in pain.

"Until you reach peace." The little voice came and disappeared. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sat up and rubbed their heads, even Sesshoumaru was hurt.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay!" Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and held him.

_'What does this girl think she's doing?' _Sesshoumaru thought to himself before he pushed Kagome off of him.

"Inuyasha...what's wrong?" Kagome asked in pure concern. Sesshoumaru's eyes glazed over.

"Inuyasha? How dare you compare me to that pathetic half-breed!" Sesshoumaru took his stand and looked down at the now frightened miko. Kagome scooted her way across the ground over to Sango. Inuyasha found the strength to stand and he looked down at his hands.

"I only have control over one of my arms. What did that damn light do to me?" Inuyasha said before he realized that he only had _one _arm. Inuyasha fell backwards and looked up to see a mirror image of him glaring a hole through Kagome. Sesshoumaru broke his gaze with Kagome and glanced over at his half brother. Sesshoumaru was shocked to see that Inuyasha looked exactly like him, and was at Inuyasha's throat in a second.

"What did you do half-breed?" Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha by the neck.

"I was about to ask you the same thing Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha bit back. Sesshoumaru lifted Inuyasha into the air and dug his nails into Inuyasha's neck.

_'Why aren't my poison claws working?' _Sesshoumaru asked himself.

"Heh. Don't think you're going to get away with it that easily Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha freed himself from Sesshoumaru's deadly grasp and wiped the blood from his neck. It was then that Sesshoumaru realized he was dressed in Inuyasha's haori and pants.

Kagome stood up and backed away from the feuding brother's. "What's going on? Did they--no they couldn't have! It's not possible." Kagome was in denial. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were all too shocked to say anything.

Inuyasha stood up straight and looked down at his brother. _'How in the hell did we switch bodies?' _Inuyasha thought as he and Sesshoumaru got into a staring match.

"Inu--Inuyasha?" Kagome walked slowly towards Sesshoumaru's body. Inuyasha glanced her way.

"Kagome...get out of here!" Inuyasha barked.

"It's true." Kagome fell on her butt. "If you're Inuyasha, then that means Sesshoumaru's in your body." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha's body and seen a different look in his eyes. _'His eyes don't have the same passion that they used to. Now they seem to have no emotions whatsoever.' _Kagome stood back up and kept her eyes on Inuyasha.

"I said get out of here!" Inuyasha growled. "I don't want you to get killed!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

"Mm." Kagome turned around and ran, grabbing hold of her friends on the way. Inuyasha watched as the young miko left.

"It's most amusing." Sesshoumaru said, breaking Inuyasha's attention on the departing Kagome.

"Tch. What are you going on about?" Inuyasha spat.

"The way you protect that girl. It won't matter after I kill you." Sesshoumaru drew Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha went into shock.

_'Damn it! He's got Tetsusaiga...' _Inuyasha growled.

"Even though I'm in this weak pathetic body, I'll show you true power with Tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru tilted the sword sideways.

_'I only have one arm. Damn it to hell. I'll have to defeat him another way...since I don't have Tetsusaiga. I can't wield it anyways in this body.' _Inuyasha thought before he drew Toukijin.

"Hmm. You must know of true power before you can wield that sword Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said bitterly.

"Tch. Shut up already would ya? I'm sick of hearing your mouth!" Inuyasha ran towards Sesshoumaru with his new acquired speed. Sesshoumaru followed suit and clashed forces with Inuyasha.

_'This body is weak. I don't know if I can survive in this pathetic form.' _Sesshoumaru thought as he broke the clash with Inuyasha.

From a safe distance, Kagome and the others watched the battle. They weren't too far away to where they couldn't see it clearly though. Sango watched in confusion as the brothers battled.

"This is like a bad dream. What's happening to them?" Sango asked.

"They are fighting more fiercely now." Miroku beckoned.

"I have an idea." Kagome said as she turned around to pick up her bow and arrow. Shippou grabbed Kagome's hand before she could lift up.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Shippou asked as he looked up at Kagome with his beautiful green eyes.

"Don't worry Shippou." Kagome patted the kitsune on his head before turning towards the battle.

"Kagome-chan, don't tell me your planning on shooting Sesshoumaru with the arrow?" Miroku had a worried look in his eyes. "You remember what happened last time. He tried to kill you, and if it wasn't for Inuyasha, he would have."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hit either of them." Kagome smiled to encourage her friends. Sango held her breath, she didn't know what was going to happen.

Kagome aimed the arrow at Tetsusaiga, and shoot it. As the arrow passed by a few trees, Sango watched in curiosity. The arrow nailed Tetsusaiga, turning it back into it's normal form. Sesshoumaru jumped away from Inuyasha, and looked at Kagome, who was standing on a cliff.

Within seconds, Sesshoumaru was directly in front of Kagome. "I'm going to stop your interference permanently, girl." Sesshoumaru took his claws and extended them, since that was the only ability that Inuyasha's body let him use.

"No! Kagome!" Inuyasha scram from the ground. He was trying to get to Kagome before it was too late. Sesshoumaru attempted to shove his hand through Kagome's chest, but he couldn't do it.

_'What's wrong with me? I can't make myself kill her. It's like this body is stopping me from harming this girl.' _Sesshoumaru thought as he struggled to take control. _'Wait, that's it. I can't kill this girl because Inuyasha has feelings for her. And since this is his body, Inuyasha's emotions are taking over.' _Sesshoumaru moved his hand away from Kagome and stood up straight. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's he doing? Why isn't he trying to kill her anymore?" For a brief second, Inuyasha couldn't have cared less if Sesshoumaru killed Kagome. But then he took a hold of himself. _'What's going on? It's like I have no emotions whatsoever. Almost as if emotions don't matter.' _

Sesshoumaru turned away from Kagome and jumped down from the cliff. Kagome fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What's going on? I thought I was a goner." Kagome pounded her fist on the ground. Sango walked slowly over to Kagome.

"What ever is happening here, it's not good." Sango hugged her best friend.

_'It scared me to see Inuyasha's body come up here. Even though it's not Inuyasha in there, it brought a thought to me. Is that same fear going to come back to me when we complete the jewel? Is that same look of hatred going to flood through Inuyasha's eyes? It seemed as though Sesshoumaru was fighting the urge to kill me. What was happening to him?' _Kagome thought as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Sango helped Kagome stand up.

"It's okay Kagome." Sango tried her best to comfort the miko.

Inuyasha stood up straight and stared at Sesshoumaru. "You bastard. If you ever try to touch her again I swear I'll--" Inuyasha was interrupted by Sesshoumaru.

"You'll do what? Even in my body you're a weakling. Once a half-breed always a half-breed." Sesshoumaru showed no emotion on his face at all. He just stood there as if he was in his own body, insulting Inuyasha like always.

"Damn you." Inuyasha couldn't control his anger, he growled furiously. Kagome stared at Inuyasha in pure concern.

"No. He's going to lose his temper! Since he is a full demon now, he can turn into his true form. Inuyasha can't control himself." Miroku said as he watched Inuyasha's eyes flash from red, back to that deep amber color.

"Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kagome yelled through cupped hands. Inuyasha ignored the miko's cry and continued with his transformation.

_'He's losing control. The fool doesn't know how to control himself.' _Sesshoumaru stood his ground and stared at Inuyasha.

When Kagome realized that her call to him wouldn't work, she climbed down from the cliff and ran towards Inuyasha. It all happened so fast, that Miroku and Sango didn't even see her leave.

"Kagome-chan no! You'll be killed!" Miroku yelled. Kagome brushed past Sesshoumaru and let herself fall onto Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome embrace Inuyasha and he felt this strange sense of jealousy. _'What's this? I couldn't care less about that impudent wench. But yet, I feel this pull towards her.' _Sesshoumaru continued to stare at Kagome, he couldn't force himself to look away.

"Inuyasha! Snap out of it!" Kagome cold feel the cold bitterness of the armor on Inuyasha's chest when she wrapped her arms around him. _'Sesshoumaru really needs to get a new wardrobe.' _

"Kagome...get out of the way! I can't stop myself from transforming! I can't control it..." Inuyasha growled. Kagome stepped back and looked up at the face of the youkai.

_'He can't control himself...this is what he'll be like when we complete the jewel!' _Kagome could feel tears coming back again.

Sesshoumaru stood about 100 yards away, reasoning whether or not if he should stop Inuyasha. When he smelt Kagome's unshed tears, he felt the need to comfort her and protect her. _'Nonsense.' _Sesshoumaru immediately shook the feeling away.

Kagome put her hands on Inuyasha's cheeks (the ones on his face). "Inuyasha. You can control yourself. There's nothing to be angry about anymore." Kagome gave Inuyasha one of her soft smiles. Sesshoumaru observed Kagome's tactics.

_'This girl, she has the ability to control Inuyasha.' _Sesshoumaru thought as he watched the redness in Inuyasha's eyes disappear.

Inuyasha placed his hand around Kagome's wrist. "I'm...sorry. I don't know what came over me." Inuyasha brought his face down, to where it was only a few inches from Kagome's. Inuyasha stared in Kagome's deep brown eyes. Kagome looked back into his. This was all too weird for her. Although she knew that it was Inuyasha in Sesshoumaru's body, it didn't feel like it. To Kagome, it felt like she was having a touchy moment with Sesshoumaru. Sure he was gorgeous, but looks weren't everything. Right?

Kagome broke from Inuyasha's grasp and stepped back. "I can't Inuyasha. It's too weird..." Kagome looked away from Inuyasha.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara all ran to Kagome. "Kagome, you could have been seriously hurt!" Sango told Kagome as she put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. There was a strong look of sympathy in Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked. Inuyasha stared at the miko with a great feeling of depression.

_'I know what's wrong with her. She thinks I'll be like this when the Shikon jewel is complete.' _Inuyasha sighed. Kagome put on a fake smile to get all of the attention off of her. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru, who was looking directly back at him.

"We shall continue this another time." Sesshoumaru said before Inuyasha could even open his mouth. _'I don't want to hurt the girl.' _That thought came without Sesshoumaru even realizing it. Since when couldn't he control his thoughts?

Inuyasha nodded and started in the way of Kaede's village, Kagome at his side. Sesshoumaru waited for the group to disappear.

"Hmm. I need to find out how to get my body back." And with that said, Sesshoumaru turned in the direction of his castle. Maybe he could find something there that would help him.

**...Inuyasha...**

When Inuyasha entered Kaede's village, everyone trembled with fear. Kaede came out of her hut to discover Sesshoumaru, well at least his body.

"Are ye not Inuyasha's older brother?" Kaede asked before she noticed the gang standing behind him.

"It's me you old hag!" Inuyasha spat. "Tch. I don't even want to be compared to the likes of him."

Kaede stood there in confusion. "Okay. So ye are Inuyasha. Why do ye look like Sesshoumaru?"

"If I knew that, I would have my body back now wouldn't I?" Inuyasha growled as he shook his fist towards Kaede.

"No need to be so rude Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "SIT!" Kagome pointed her finger at the ground, but Inuyasha didn't move. Kagome started shaking her finger violently. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Inuyasha still stood, but now he was looking at Kagome like she was a maniac. "Uh Kagome. I don't have the necklace on." Inuyasha said calmly, although he was fighting back the urge to laugh.

Kagome immediately stopped shaking her finger and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh yeah. I forgot. When I don't look at you, I forget." Kagome did a nervous laugh. Sango and Miroku just stared on.

Kaede turned her back towards Inuyasha. "If ye would like, I could get the village tailor to make ye a new outfit like the one ye had before."

Inuyasha looked over at Kaede, "Yeah. Sure. That would be great." He said in a low voice, it may have been Inuyasha in that body, but the voice of Sesshoumaru didn't change a bit.

**...Later...**

Inuyasha and Kagome sat next to each other near the campfire. Sango beat Miroku over the head with her haraikotsu because he couldn't keep his hands to himself, and Shippou was busy trying to catch a firefly. Out of nowhere, Inuyasha decided he would try using some of Sesshoumaru's famous lines.

Inuyasha stood up and drew Toukijin, "Die Inuyasha!" Inuyasha started swinging Toukijin around, which brought lots of attention to him.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked as a sweatdrop went down the back of her head.

"I really don't know. Mine as well make the best of being in this damned body." Inuyasha said as he moved the sword back and forth. "And if your plan shall fail, you shall pay with your life Jaken."

"Oh brother..." Kagome rolled her eyes and rested her chin in her palm.

"Well, I think I'm going to turn in early tonight." Sango said. "Good night Kagome."

"Good night Sango." Kagome waved to her friend. Miroku didn't hesitate for a second, he got up and followed Sango in the hut. Shippou finally gave up on the firefly and plopped down on the ground.

"I can never catch one of those things!" The young kitsune pouched out his lips.

"You have to be patient Shippou. See watch me." Kagome stood up and cautiously approached a firefly. She waited until it flew within a few centimeters of her hand and _swipe _she caught it. "Here you go Shippou." Kagome smiled as she handed Shippou the firefly.

"Wow. Thanks Kagome." Shippou said as he watched the firefly glow in his hands. Inuyasha had finally given up on trying to impersonate Sesshoumaru.

"I think I'm going to call it a night, too. Good night Inuyasha." Kagome said before she picked up Shippou and walked into the hut that Sango was in. Inuyasha waved her off and decided he'd sit by the fire for a little while longer, until everyone was asleep.

Within moments of Kagome going into the hut, Inuyasha heard a "HENTAI!", **BONK**, and Miroku was thrown out. Inuyasha looked up at the houshi and sighed.

"That's what you get you pervert." Inuyasha said as Miroku came and sat back down by the fire.

"I guess I'm sleeping out here." Miroku said. Inuyasha stood up and walked into the hut. The last thing he wanted to do was sleep out there with Miroku.

**...Sesshoumaru...**

Sesshoumaru entered his castle and headed for his bedroom, only to be stopped by Jaken.

"What do you think you're doing here Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru-sama will kill you for even stepping foot near his property!" The imp yelled. Sesshoumaru stepped on Jaken and continued to walk by.

"It's me you fool." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken stared in disbelief at his Lord, just like all of the others. Sesshoumaru didn't say another word to Jaken.

Jaken sighed and headed back towards Rin's room. "Now I must tend to that annoying human." Jaken waddled down the hallway, but was soon face down on the ground.

"I'm not annoying!" Rin said as she pressed her foot down harder.

"She heard me.." Jaken said as big swirls appeared in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru entered into his room and slide the door closed behind him. Sesshoumaru went to one of many bookcases in his room and searched through it. To no avail, he found nothing. And it was the same for every other bookcase.

_'There must be something. I can't stay in this pathetic body forever.' _Sesshoumaru walked out of his room and went to the library on the other side of his castle.

Sesshoumaru once again searched and searched, but he found nothing. "Maybe that pathetic half brother of mine found something. Although it's very unlikely."

"Milord. Perhaps I can assist you?" Jaken said as he pounded his staff on the ground. Sesshoumaru stared down at the imp.

"Do as you please." Sesshoumaru said before he headed towards the tailor in his castle. _'These clothes are unsuitable.' _

**Continued in Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Tell me how you liked it. Next chapter is when things should really start to heat up. I have to get through all of the basics first. It's really hard keeping Sesshoumaru in character. Since he doesn't talk much, and when he does, he always says things that make sense. Ya get my drift? Tell me if he's even close to being in character, please. Oh and I'm moving Friday, to Kansas. So the next chapter may be up Thursday or in the middle of next week. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Reviews!**

**Psycogirl234- **Yep. They are switching bodies! I have an excellent story line so I hope you continue reading!

**Wwwbirdcom- **Thank you! I'm glad that it's easy to understand. I try my best. If you get confused don't worry about badgering me about it. Sometimes I forget that people can't read my mind, and I put confusing things down. Thanks again!

A big thanks to **kowzkowzkowzkowzetc, boylessgirl52941, April, Kagomefan765, Nagie, **and **Juliana! **–writes more-


	3. Memories and training

**A/N: **I am so sorry that it took me this long to update! Like I said before, I moved from Surprise, Arizona to Manhattan, Kansas. Took 19 hours, not to mention all of the packing and unpacking. My mom still has to enroll me in school. Crud. And this chapter is going to be awesome. I am back in my anime habits. YAY!

**Disclaimer: Fuzzy wuzzy was a bear, fuzzy wuzzy had no hair, fuzzy wuzzy wasn't fuzzy was he? Oh and I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Recently: **

"Inuyasha! Are you okay!" Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and held him.

_'What does this girl think she's doing?' _Sesshoumaru thought to himself before he pushed Kagome off of him.

"Inuyasha...what's wrong?" Kagome asked in pure concern. Sesshoumaru's eyes glazed over.

"Inuyasha? How dare you compare me to that pathetic half-breed!" Sesshoumaru took his stand and looked down at the now frightened miko. Kagome scooted her way across the ground over to Sango. Inuyasha found the strength to stand and he looked down at his hands.

"I only have control over one of my arms. What did that damn light do to me?" Inuyasha said before he realized that he only had _one _arm. Inuyasha fell backwards and looked up to see a mirror image of him glaring a hole through Kagome. Sesshoumaru broke his gaze with Kagome and glanced over at his half brother. Sesshoumaru was shocked to see that Inuyasha looked exactly like him, and was at Inuyasha's throat in a second.

"What did you do half-breed?" Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha by the neck.

"I was about to ask you the same thing Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha bit back. Sesshoumaru lifted Inuyasha into the air and dug his nails into Inuyasha's neck.

_'Why aren't my poison claws working?' _Sesshoumaru asked himself.

"Heh. Don't think you're going to get away with it that easily Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha freed himself from Sesshoumaru's deadly grasp and wiped the blood from his neck. It was then that Sesshoumaru realized he was dressed in Inuyasha's haori and pants.

**Chapter 3: Memories and Training**

As morning flooded into Kaede's village, Inuyasha woke up to discover that switching bodies with Sesshoumaru wasn't just a bad dream.

"Keh. This body is hopeless." Inuyasha said as he placed his hand over his limp, armless, shoulder. "And this armor is heavy." Inuyasha whined as he took it off.

Kagome moved in her sleep, not knowing that Inuyasha slept right beside her. Inuyasha turned his attention to the beautiful miko that was lying on the ground asleep. '_She looks so peaceful.' _

Kaede walked into the hut and held a cloth out to Inuyasha. "Here ye go Inuyasha. This cloth is the same as ye last one. I had it made to fit ye." Kaede smiled.

"Tch. Thanks." Inuyasha snatched the haori and pants away from the old priestess and walked into the hut next to them.

Kaede shook her head and walked away to help heal a villager that had been injured. Kagome opened her eyes slightly and sat up. It wasn't like her to sleep in like this. Kagome turned to look at Sango, Shippou, and Kirara. They weren't there.

"They must have gone outside." Kagome herself wearily as she stood up and packed all of her things. Kagome walked outside to see Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara all lying on the ground laughing.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked the group without even realizing the angry Inuyasha standing by a tree. Miroku found it in himself to recover from laughing and answer the young miko's question.

"Have you seen Inuyasha today?" Miroku whispered to Kagome, who only shook her head then looked in the direction that Miroku was pointing.

There, by the tree, was Inuyasha himself in his big gaudy red outfit. Kagome smiled and had trouble restraining her laughter. It wasn't that Inuyasha was wearing his ordinary clothes, it was just that he was in SESSHOUMARU's body dressed like that. Who couldn't resist laughing?

Inuyasha looked over at the now laughing Kagome, and growled. "What's so funny! Ya got somethin' to say? Say it to MY face!" Inuyasha shook his fist at the gang. Kagome stopped laughing and looked at Inuyasha.

'_He looks scary when he's mad, since he is in Sesshoumaru's body...' _Kagome could fill the full effects of resentment towards Inuyasha's half-brother resurfacing. _'So scary..' _

Inuyasha stopped yelling as he noticed Kagome's gaze on him. _'What is she thinking?' _Inuyasha thought as he put his hand back down by his side and stood up straight. Kagome stood still staring at Inuyasha with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"But it's not Sesshoumaru. It's Inuyasha!" Kagome sternly told herself. Inuyasha lowered his eyes to the ground before walking off into the forest.

"Maybe I should test my new abilities. So I can handle this youkai body." Inuyasha said to himself. Kagome turned her gaze away from Inuyasha to her friends standing behind her.

"What just happened?" Sango whispered to the houshi standing next to her.

"I don't exactly know." Miroku answered as he stared back at Kagome. Shippou, on the other hand, didn't know what was going on, and he really didn't care. If Inuyasha wasn't there for breakfast, then Shippou had more food.

Kagome sighed and headed towards her yellow backpack. _'What's wrong with us? We were just fine yesterday. I'm so confused...'_ Kagome thought as she took some Ramen out of her backpack.

"Sango?" Kagome smiled and looked at the taijiya.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked as she looked over at Kagome.

"Would you like to come and get some water with me?" Kagome held up a pot.

"Uh...sure." Sango said before walking alongside Kagome down to the river. Miroku blinked twice then looked down at Shippou.

"I guess that means Kagome wants to talk to Sango." Miroku plopped down on a rock before he noticed a beautiful young woman entering the village.

**...Kagome and Sango...**

"Sango, do you have any clue what's going on?" Kagome knelt down beside the river and placed her pot in the water.

"Huh? What do you mean Kagome?" Sango sat down beside her best friend.

"It's just that ever since the other day, things have been a little weird between me and Inuyasha." Kagome looked into the water in despair.

"Kagome...I don't know what to tell you. It could be the effects of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru switching bodies. But if that's it, then Sesshoumaru would be feeling it, too. And that means that he would feel the same way towards you as Inuyasha did. And Inuyasha would feel the bitter hatred of humans." Sango tried her best to explain. Kagome nodded to let Sango know she understood.

_'What if Sango's right? Does that mean Inuyasha is feeling hatred towards me, as I am towards him. NO! What am I saying? I don't hate Inuyasha.' _Kagome was in deep thought and Sango noticed.

"Kagome, I think we should head back now." Sango said as she placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. The miko nodded and stood up.

"Right." Kagome and Sango headed back towards Kaede's village.

**...Miroku...**

"My lovely lady, may I ask your name?" Miroku was in front of the woman in a heartbeat, holding her hands in his.

"Oh...uh...Takiya." The young lady giggled.

"And are you new to this village?" Miroku smiled.

"Yes. I just came today as a matter of fact." Takiya answered. She was indeed beautiful. Takiya had lavender eyes with long silver hair. She also wore a white kimono with cherry blossoms as a design. The kimono had a light purple trim to set off the color of her eyes. And on her side, she wore a sword. Miroku was to dazed to realize that this woman was no ordinary human.

"My dear Takiya, I have only one more question for you." Miroku rubbed the woman's hands on his cheek.

"And what's that?" Takiya asked in a disgusted voice.

"Will you bear my children?" The houshi smiled and looked into the young woman's eyes.

"HENTAI!" Sango bonked Miroku over the head with her fist. Takiya backed away from the scene and ran away.

"That was too close. That miko knows who I am." Takiya waved her hand from her head to her feet and disguised herself as a human.

Kagome stared off into the direction that the young woman had ran into. _'Was she a human?...'_Kagome was broken from her train of thought by the whimpering Miroku.

"No need to be jealous my dear Sango. My heart belongs to you only." Miroku grabbed Sango's hand.

"Who ever said I was jealous?" Sango snatched her hand away from Miroku and sat down by the fire. Kagome remembered that she was cooking breakfast and ran to put the pot over the fire to boil the water.

**...Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha stood on a hill and closed his eyes to concentrate. "Imagine it happening and it will happen." Inuyasha chanted over and over again. The energy whip slowly appeared from Inuyasha's index and middle fingers.

Suddenly, Inuyasha collapsed on the ground and his mind went blank.

**...Flashback...**

Sesshoumaru ran through his father's castle playfully in search of his mother. "Mother? Where are you?" Sesshoumaru called out to his mother. He couldn't have been more than twelve years old at the time. At least, in human years.

Sesshoumaru ran into a bedroom to discover his mother staring out the window in depression.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked as he tugged on the bottom of his mother's kimono. His mother was beautiful, she had silver hair just like Sesshoumaru, with big beautiful amber eyes. She looked almost exactly like Sesshoumaru, expect for she had a feminine touch and her voice was sweet.

Sesshoumaru's mother looked down at her son and gave him a weak smile.

"Do not worry about me my dear boy. I'm fine." His mother placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's head.

"Where's father?" Sesshoumaru asked in confusion. It wasn't like his father to be gone for two years straight.

"Sesshoumaru?" His mother looked down into his amber eyes, which shone in the morning sun.

"Yes mother?" Sesshoumaru asked, his arms wrapped around her leg.

"Will you be strong for me?" Sesshoumaru's mother knelt down next to her son.

"Of course. Always." Sesshoumaru answered his mother in a strong voice. His mother placed her hand under his chin.

"Sesshoumaru, you won't see your father again. I'm so sorry." His mother wrapped her arms around the boy as his eyes filled with tears.

"What do you mean mother? Why won't I see father again?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pushed away from his mother.

"He's gone son. He left for a mortal. Taoshi claims that she has boar him another son. A half demon." Sesshoumaru could hear hatred surfacing in his mother's voice. Something that he had never heard in his life.

"A half demon?" Sesshoumaru ran out of his mother's room, not knowing that that was the last time that he would see her alive.

**...End Flashback...**

Inuyasha grabbed his head in pain and grunted.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked himself as he struggled to regain consciousness. Inuyasha forced himself to stand up. "W-was that one of Sesshoumaru's memories?" Inuyasha could feel the pain of loss enter his heart. _'Is that why Sesshoumaru hates me?' _Inuyasha looked into the open fields. It was a beautiful day, but for some reason, Inuyasha felt gloomy.

**...Kagome...**

"Breakfast is ready." Kagome shouted cheerfully. Everyone gathered around and sat down. Kagome held a bowl out to each of her friends and took some Ramen for herself.

_'I wonder where Inuyasha could be?' _Kagome thought to herself before she noticed a red figure standing almost directly in front of her. Kagome fell back in shock.

"I hope you saved some Ramen for me!" Inuyasha said angrily as he helped Kagome sit back up.

"Uh...of course..." Kagome said as she pointed to a bowl sitting next to Shippou.

"You little runt! You better hope that you weren't planning on eating MY FOOD!" Inuyasha yelled at the kitsune. Shippou shook his hands in front of his face.

"No no of course not!" Shippou laughed nervously. He was indeed planning on eating Inuyasha's Ramen. Inuyasha dropped onto the rock and started slurping down the food like he hadn't eaten in a week. His bad manners were back, and it was strange to see them suited on Sesshoumaru.

Kagome still thought it was odd that Sesshoumaru's voice was still in his body. So anything that Inuyasha said, sounded exactly like Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sighed and thought about what Sango had said. _'If it's true, I wonder what Sesshoumaru's thinking right now...' _

**...Sesshoumaru...**

Sesshoumaru had gone to the tailor in his castle and ordered that they make him a new haori and pants just like his old ones. And being the cowards that his servants were, the order wasn't taken lightly.

Sesshoumaru wondered through the castle and attempted to move his left arm. It felt weird having two arms again, since it's been two years since he did have two arms.

_'That girl. I feel the need to see her and be with her. Nonsense. Such desires cannot ovetake this Sesshoumaru.' _Sesshoumaru walked back down to his tailors. It had been one night and he wanted to get out of Inuyasha's pathetic clothes.

"Are my clothes ready?" Sesshoumaru asked the head tailor.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama. They are here." The head tailor pointed to the table with Sesshoumaru's clothes lying on it. Sesshoumaru approached the table and picked up his haori and pants.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the room and headed towards his own. The head tailor, being dumb witted, yelled out to his Lord.

"Will you say that you are pleased my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru abruptly turned and looked at his servant. But said not a word. For some reason, Sesshoumaru didn't have it in him to kill for no reason. _'This body seems to be controlling me. How is this? I must find Inuyasha.' _Sesshoumaru changed into his haori and pants, then started walking towards Kaede's village.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Where are you going?" Rin called out from the castle door. Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at the human girl.

"Rin, stay here with Jaken." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Ai, milord!" Rin waved off to Sesshoumaru.

**...Inuyasha and the gang...**

After breakfast, Kagome packed up everything she used to cook with into her yellow backpack. Inuyasha thought if he should tell Kagome about the flashback he had into Sesshoumaru's past. But he decided that he wouldn't make matters worse by confusing Kagome and making her even more drawn away from him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha placed his one hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome jumped from being startled and backed away from Inuyasha. "Kagome? What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked as he stared into Kagome's eyes.

"Nothing. It's just...it's just that it's weird seeing you in Sesshoumaru's body. I'm not comfortable with it yet." Kagome said honestly. Inuyasha turned away from Kagome.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered, but it was loud enough for Kagome to understand what he said.

"For what Inuyasha? You didn't do anything." Kagome walked in front of Inuyasha and stared up at him. She wasn't used to him being so tall. Kagome normally came up to Inuyasha's chest. But now, she came up to his waist.

"What if I never get my body back, Kagome? Will you always be uncomfortable around me?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, don't say that. You will get your body back. I'm sure of it." Kagome smiled.

"You didn't answer my question." Inuyasha said sternly and controlling. Kagome backed away from the youkai, which stood in front of her.

"Inuyasha, I don't know!" Kagome backed away from Inuyasha as her walk slowly turned into a run. _'He's acting just like Sesshoumaru now.' _

Inuyasha decided to leave Kagome alone for a few hours as he decided to go and practice his new abilities once more.

**...Sesshoumaru...**

Sesshoumaru walked through a field near Kaede's village. He was almost there. A few times he ran to speed up his pace. But he decided that getting to the village quickly wasn't the best idea. The miko would attract him and he needed a way to keep himself from being pulled to her.

Sesshoumaru stared clear ahead and placed his hand on Tetsusaiga. He finally got the sword of the great dog demon, his father.

Sesshoumaru felt a stinging sensation enter his head. It was hard to keep himself on two feet but he managed although he lost consciousness.

**...Flashback...**

Inuyasha ran through the forest away from a herd of demons that were chasing him. He had nothing to protect him, and his mother had just died. Inuyasha was getting tired of running since he had been trying to escape from the demons for almost a whole day now.

"What am I going to do? If I stop I'll be killed." Inuyasha told himself as he ran onto a cliff, with no way to go but down. Inuyasha looked all around him but found nothing to defend himself, and the demons were closing in fast. From the other side of the cliff, humans were throwing rocks at him.

"Go on half demon! You aren't welcome here anyways!" One of the children yelled.

"Yeah! You would be better off eaten by one of those things!" Another one yelled. Inuyasha's eyes watered up as he became angry. He wanted nothing more but to kill those kids and the demons that were after him. Inuyasha averted his eyes down to the bottom of the cliff. He had no other choice but to jump, or else he would have been killed.

Inuyasha jumped off of the steep cliff and landed into the river below. He looked up at the edge of the cliff to discover the children that were tormenting him, had been eaten by the demons. The sight brought a slight satisfaction to Inuyasha, but mostly disgust. Inuyasha climbed out of the river, soaking wet and found a cave to sleep in for he had nowhere else to go. His mother had died, and his father was also dead. Inuyasha was left alone to fend for himself as a young child.

**...End Flashback...**

Sesshoumaru shook away the memory and opened his eyes.

_'What was that? Did I just experience one of Inuyasha's memories?' _Sesshoumaru looked on towards Kaede's village.

"Maybe this is more serious than I thought it would be." Sesshoumaru said to himself.

**Continued in Chapter 4**

**A/N:** Once again I am sorry it took me so long to update. If this chapter is rusty, sorry. I've been dealing with all advanced classes and I haven't had time to even think about completing this chapter. I worked out in a gym, and it hurts my arms to type. I'm sore and it's funny. If Sesshoumaru isn't in character, sorry about that too. I'm working on it people. I hope you liked the flashbacks, because I thought they were cool. I will have at least one in every chapter, or at least I'll try to.

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Karen12- **Thanks for the compliment! Although I have to admit I got confused a little, so I had to erase the part and write it over. Hehe. I try! I had an excellent time moving, too! Thank you!

Thanks also to **Inuyasha's Girl and Kikyou hater** and **kowzkowzkowzkowzect.**


	4. A Visit

**A/N: **Ok. I'm back on task. Hehe. I was getting kind of lazy. I need some good clean cheering people! Or else I just might slack off, and it will take me two weeks to update next time. Haha. Only joking. Anyways point being is that it's extremely cold in my house and outside. Yeah...and it's only September. It's like 60 degrees during the daytime and at night 40. I've been in way colder weather but since I did come from capitol H O T. It's freezing. In the winter it gets down to -30. Now tell me that isn't cold? It gets so cold that it won't even snow, but instead, ice storms. Ouch. Well I think I've wasted enough of your life. On with the story and please review.

**Disclaimer: The skunk thought the stump stunk and the stump thought the skunk stunk, which one stunk? The stump or the skunk? Haha lovely tongue twister. Inuyasha can't say it. Neither can Kagura. But Naraku can. Kind of...and I don't own him. Crud. **

**Recently:**

"Will you be strong for me?" Sesshoumaru's mother knelt down next to her son.

"Of course. Always." Sesshoumaru answered his mother in a strong voice. His mother placed her hand under his chin.

"Sesshoumaru, you won't see your father again. I'm so sorry." His mother wrapped her arms around the boy as his eyes filled with tears.

"What do you mean mother? Why won't I see father again?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pushed away from his mother.

"He's gone son. He left for a mortal. Taoshi claims that she has boar him another son. A half demon." Sesshoumaru could hear hatred surfacing in his mother's voice. Something that he had never heard in his life.

"A half demon?" Sesshoumaru ran out of his mother's room, not knowing that that was the last time that he would see her alive.

**Chapter 4: Visit**

Inuyasha stood out in the field that he had been in earlier when he had a flashback from Sesshoumaru's past. "Ok. Just like before. Imagine it happening and it will happen." Inuyasha chanted. He held his arm out with his index and middle fingers extended. Slowly but surely the energy whip began to appear again. Inuyasha slung his arm back towards the left and cut down a few blades of grass.

"Alright. I'll try again." Inuyasha let the whip ravel itself back into his fingers. He closed his eyes again and began to chant.

"Imagine it happening and it will happen. Imagine it happening and it will happen." He repeated to himself over and over again. Once again, the energy whip appeared on Inuyasha's command. After that, he tried four more times. Each one being a success.

"Ok. I think I have this mastered. Now for the poison claws." Inuyasha said to himself as he lifted his hand up to his face. Inuyasha let a serious look find it's way onto his face.

"Let's see if I can master this!" Inuyasha concentrated on his desire and he felt a burning sensation rise up to his palms.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha broke his concentration and closed his hand. "Why in the hell did it start burning?" Inuyasha tightened his fist.

**...The gang...**

Kagome and Sango had decided to take a long walk in the forest to talk. Sango looked at Kagome and smiled.

"So Kagome, what's on your mind?" Sango asked cheerfully, hoping that her best friend was okay.

"Where do I begin?" Kagome said more to herself than Sango. She was trying to sort through all of the thoughts in her head.

"Wherever you feel like it." Sango replied. Kagome looked at the taijiya and sighed.

"It's Inuyasha. He's acting more like Sesshoumaru every minute. He's really starting to frighten me." Kagome said frankly.

"Oh I see." Sango began, "Kagome, even though Sesshoumaru isn't dwelling in his body, his personality is. And the longer that Inuyasha is in Sesshoumaru's body, the more Inuyasha will act like him." Sango once again explained.

Kagome thought of Sango as an all-knowing advice giver, that's why it was Sango, and only Sango that she ever talked to like this. Kagome was about to reply to Sango, when she noticed a figure out of the corner of her eye.

Kagome slowly turned her head only to discover that a young woman was picking flowers.

_'Who is she? I've never seen her around her before.' _Kagome thought as she backed up next to Sango.

The young woman turned around and looked at the miko and the taijiya. "Oh hello." She said sweetly as a smile wondered onto her lips. Kagome put a fake smile on her face also.

"Hey. Are you new around here?" Kagome asked just as sweetly. Sango didn't have a good feeling about this woman so she stepped up closer to Kagome.

"Oh my. I didn't see you there!" The young woman replied to Sango, who only nodded and smiled. "Yes. I am new around these parts. My old village was torn to pieces by a demon and I sought out refuge in your nice little village."

"I see." Sango responded.

"Where are my manners? I'm Takiya." The young woman said.

"Nice to have you in the village Takiya." Kagome said.

"May I have your names?" Takiya asked.

"Uh...yeah...I'm Kagome."

"And I'm Sango."

"Nice to meet you. I better be going now." Takiya said abruptly before she turned around and walked away.

"That..was..er...awkward." Kagome said.

"I agree." Sango replied.

"Wasn't that the woman that Miroku was talking to earlier? Her name was also Takiya." Kagome asked.

"I don't think so. That woman had silver hair, like Inuyasha." Sango stated.

Kagome just shrugged and both girls decided it was best to head back towards the village.

**...Takiya...**

Takiya walked into a cave and sat down. "If I would have stayed longer, that miko would have discovered who I was. Although I was in my faerie form when I placed the spell on the two feuding brothers, she would still know who I was. How am I ever going to keep an eye on those two if that girl is around?" Takiya placed her hand on her cheek and changed back into her youkai form.

"Much better."

**...Sesshoumaru...**

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and caught scent of another youkai that was close by. "That smell...it's strange. What kind of demon is this?" Sesshoumaru changed course and headed in the direction of the scent.

Before long, he reached a dark cave and peered inside of it cautiously. Since he did not have his powerful body, he had to be careful.

Takiya sensed Sesshoumaru coming so she switched back into her human form. Sesshoumaru entered the cave and placed his hand on Tetsusaiga. Takiya stepped from around the corner of the cave, which caught Sesshoumaru by surprise. Although Sesshoumaru had a great sense of hearing, he did not expect a human woman to be present.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked demandingly. The woman cowered and knelt down on one knee before Sesshoumaru.

"Please don't hurt me! My name is Haruki." Takiya lied. Sesshoumaru lowered his eyelids in suspicion as he stared down at the human woman.

"Why do I smell the presence of a demon?" Sesshoumaru eyed the woman, but found no trace of a demon on her.

"There was a youkai here by the name of Takiya. She tried to kill me but she felt your presence and left. Please, I speak the truth." Takiya didn't look up at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stared at 'Haruki' for a few more moments before turning his back to her and exiting the cave. _'That woman, it seems as if I know who she is. But I've never seen her before.' _Sesshoumaru had a bad feeling about the human, but decided to shake it off. He continued on his path to Kaede's village, and was soon so close to it that he could smell Kagome.

**...Takiya...**

"I must not switch back into my true form. I have to be more careful." Takiya said before letting herself slide down the wall of the cave.

**...Sesshoumaru...**

Sesshoumaru entered into Kaede's village and looked around to find out that his pathetic half-brother wasn't there. Sesshoumaru sat down by a tree and waited for Inuyasha to return.

_'This is pathetic. When I get my body back, Inuyasha will surely die.' _Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and let his headrest on the tree. It wasn't like him to sit and wait for someone, but this time, it was over his very own property.

**...Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha decided to give up on the poison claws for a day and head back to Kaede's village. Inuyasha took a deep breath and caught scent of his brother.

"Damn it. Not him again!" Inuyasha darted back towards Kaede's village. "What does he want?" Inuyasha asked himself as the village came into clear view. Inuyasha spotted Kagome and Sango coming out of the forest.

"Kagome! Stay where you are!" Inuyasha yelled to her. Kagome and Sango stopped in their tracks and watched as Inuyasha approached the village quickly.

Sesshoumaru also caught scent of his brother and stood up.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru once he reached him.

"Silence Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said sternly.

"Why you-" Inuyasha was cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"Calm yourself half breed. I've come to find out why we are like this." Sesshoumaru said coolly before he caught scent of the miko. _'That girl is here?' _Sesshoumaru turned his gaze towards Kagome, who was standing by the forest with a frightened look on her face.

"You bastard! Leave Kagome out of this!" Inuyasha said before he extended his index and middle fingers to get ready for the energy whip.

Sesshoumaru turned his cold gaze back to Inuyasha. "You fool. I have no use for that girl." Sesshoumaru looked down at Inuyasha's fingers. "Do you truly believe that you can harness this Sesshoumaru's power?" Sesshoumaru asked amused. Kagome ran over to the battle seen and grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's arm.

"Don't do it Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted at him. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

_'What is she thinking?' _Inuyasha thought to himself. "Why not!"

"If you kill Sesshoumaru, you won't ever get your body back and you'll be stuck in this form forever!" Kagome said. Inuyasha stopped his movements and let his arm fall to his side.

"You have a point..." Inuyasha growled before he shoved Kagome away from him. "I told you to stay back!" Inuyasha ordered.

Kagome stepped backwards and stared at Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru observed the miko's reaction to Inuyasha.

_'She's scared of him. She has the same look of fear in her eyes, as she did when I tried to kill her.' _Sesshoumaru still had an emotionless look on his face. But seeing Kagome frightened made him want to comfort her and tell her everything was all right. Sesshoumaru knew that he could never let himself stoop so low as to care for a human. Rin? What about her? Has he already let himself stoop that low? Of course not. Sesshoumaru would never let himself admit to something so foolish as that.

Inuyasha stared on at Kagome with anger in his eyes. When Inuyasha finally realized that the way he was acting was just like Sesshoumaru, he let compassion fill his eyes. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's deep golden eyes and seen his guilt.

_'Why is he acting so strange?' _Kagome looked away from Inuyasha and stared at Sesshoumaru. He was looking directly back at her!

_'Why is he looking at me like that? What's going on here? Why is everyone acting like this?' _Kagome could feel confusion settle over her entire mind, and she let herself fall to the ground. Sango was by her side in a minute.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked. Inuyasha watched Kagome as he let his face rest with an expressionless tone.

"I don't know anymore." Kagome answered. Sesshoumaru turned away from Inuyasha.

"I'll be staying here until I figure out how to get my body back." Sesshoumaru let that be his last sentence before walking off into the forest.

"Huh?" Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru's figure fade into the shadows of the looming trees.

"Was he wearing the same clothes that he always wears?" Sango asked. "This is strange."

Inuyasha nodded his head and plopped down on the ground. "Did he just leave?" Inuyasha still couldn't believe that his BROTHER of all people backed down to a fight. _'Is he going soft?' _

Kagome stood up and turned towards Sango. "Sango would you like to find an onsen to take a bath in?"

"Oh, sure!" Sango replied happily. Both girls walked to Kaede's hut and grabbed their essentials, and off they were to the onsen.

Miroku watched from behind a tree and was soon to follow the women to the onsen. "Finally." Miroku said as he tip toed off. Inuyasha sat exactly where he was, not noticing the spying pervert going off to work.

_'This is all too weird. First I'm switched into Sesshoumaru's body, now I'm feeling cold and emotionless, Kagome's scared of me, Sesshoumaru backed down from a fight, and he's even acting strange. I have to find a way to fix things before I'm left in this body forever.' _Inuyasha was deep in thought and didn't notice Shippou sitting on his leg staring at him.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Shippou tugged on the hanyou/youkai's hair. (A/N- It seemed appropriate since a hanyou is in a youkai's body, sorry to interrupt, on with the story!)

Inuyasha let his head fall limp with every tug of his hair. "INUYASHA!" Shippou scram in his ear. Inuyasha immediately snapped back to reality and placed his hand on Shippou's head.

"What did you do that for!" Inuyasha asked with an evil grin on his face. Shippou cowered down and tried to get away from Inuyasha.

"I was only worried! You never zone out like that!" Shippou pleaded.

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha pummeled Shippou's head into the ground, then stood up and walked to the nearest tree to sit in.

Shippou dusted himself off and stared at Inuyasha. "Boy does he have an attitude problem."

**...Kagome and Sango...**

Kagome placed her shirt on the ground and walked into the onsen, Sango wasn't far behind. Both girls sank into the warm water, with only the top of their heads submerged. Kagome closed her eyes and let little air bubbles flood to the top of the water.

_'This feels great.' _Kagome thought to herself before letting her head rise above the water to get air.

"We should do this more often." Kagome giggled. Sango lifted her head above the water.

"Hai. We should." Sango agreed.

Miroku hid behind a tree and kept close eyes on the water in case "something" was to appear. "It's about time. I thought I would never get to resume my duties." Miroku said to himself.

"What are you doing?" A voice came from behind Miroku.

Miroku turned around to discover Sesshoumaru looking at him. "Uh...just patrolling the area!" Miroku said nervously. Although Sesshoumaru was in Inuyasha's body, he was still scary.

Sesshoumaru looked beyond the tree that Miroku was standing behind, to discover the two girls taking a bath. Anger arose into Sesshoumaru, he had no clue why but he felt like killing Miroku.

_'This anger must be coming because of that miko.' _Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he let an angry look take over his emotionless face.

"I suggest you leave monk." Sesshoumaru said sternly. Miroku was quick to follow orders and he left. Sesshoumaru gazed one last time at Kagome, but this time, he couldn't make his eyes move off of her. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and turned from the miko.

_'I must figure out how to get my body back, or else this Sesshoumaru may not be able to control his actions much longer.' _Sesshoumaru said as he swiftly made his way back towards Kaede's village.

"Did you hear something just now?" Sango asked Kagome as she was looking in the direction that Miroku was just in.

"Yeah, but it was probably just an animal." Kagome said reassuringly. Sango turned her head back towards Kagome, but kept her eyes in the spot where Miroku and Sesshoumaru just had their "conversation".

**...Miroku...**

"That was too close for comfort." The monk said to himself. Sesshoumaru walked out of the forest and brushed past Miroku, giving him a cold gaze from the corner of his eye, which also sent chills down Miroku's spine.

Inuyasha watched the show and observed Miroku. "I wonder what's going on with him." Inuyasha said to himself before he jumped out of his tree and walked towards Miroku.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh...uh...it's nothing!" Miroku said before he walked off into Kaede's hut.

"Weird." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru found a nice clean rock to sit on while he waited for Kagome to get back. Wait; was he really waiting for _her?_ No, it couldn't be. Sesshoumaru was just finding a place to sit and rest.

_'Emotions are useless. Once again I have stated my point. This earth would be better off without them.' _Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Kagome and Sango weren't long to get back from the onsen. Kagome got back just in time to see Inuyasha headed off in the direction of a cliff. The place that he normally went to think.

_'Maybe I should follow him. We need to talk.' _Kagome thought before walking off after Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru looked up and seen Kagome going after his pathetic half-brother.

_'Where is she going? Why do I care?' _Sesshoumaru once again stood up and headed towards a place where he could possibly clear his mind from all thoughts of the miko.

Sango watched as both parties retreated, and she decided she would go find Miroku. Shippou just shrugged his shoulders and sat down by Kirara.

**...Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha reached his destination and sat down on the steep cliff. _'This is the same cliff I jumped off of when I was little and those demons were chasing me.' _Inuyasha thought to himself as he let his feet dangle of the end of the cliff.

"Mind if I join you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha with a smile on her face.

"Go ahead." Inuyasha said without even turning around to look at her. Kagome took a seat right beside Inuyasha.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing really." Inuyasha said. He could feel his mind settle on the decision to be blunt about everything he said.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked down at the bottom of the cliff, where the river ran cold.

Inuyasha looked at the girl that sat next to him, the one he cared for so much. "Kagome?"

"It's not that I don't want to be around you, it's just...it's just--" Kagome was cut off by low groaning sounds coming from Inuyasha. Kagome turned to see what was wrong with him. Inuyasha was leaning over with his hand on his head.

**...Flashback...**

Sesshoumaru walked outside and around his castle. He had woken up that morning to discover his mother lying cold on the floor. She had killed herself. Sesshoumaru picked her up and placed her on her bed. Tears swelled up in the corner of his eyes, but he was quick to wipe them away. He wouldn't cry. Emotions had no room to dwell in his life. Sesshoumaru noticed a white piece of paper lying on the bed beside his mother. It read:

_Sesshoumaru,_

_If you are reading this, I am no longer in this world. I could not bear to wake up everyday knowing that I would be alone. As you now know, these lands are entrusted to you. Protect them, my son. Protect them with your love and care, not strength. I want you to be a loving Lord who always takes even the smallest things into consideration. I love you, and I am sorry that I will not be here for you anymore. Please do not let my hatred towards your father make you hate your brother. He may not be of my blood, but he is of yours. I will love you always and forever._

The wind picked up and blew through Sesshoumaru's hair. He held the letter that his mother wrote to him in his hand. Sesshoumaru gazed upon it one last time before letting the wind carry it away.

"Mother you will always be with me. But I cannot forgive Father for letting you go. Nor can I forgive Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru could once again feel the tears flood into his eyes. He decided to let them come one last time before locking them away for good. He was now alone, and it was time for this youkai to learn how to defend himself.

**...End Flashback...**

Inuyasha opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. Kagome was leaning over him with her hand on his face.

"Inuyasha! You're okay! I was so worried..." Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and laid her head upon his chest.

_'Another memory...that must be why Sesshoumaru has bitter hatred towards me.' _Inuyasha thought without even noticing the miko embracing him.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha sat back up.

"I'm not sure." Inuyasha said as he rubbed his head. "But it was weird."

**Continued in Chapter 5**

**A/N: **So...how'd you like it? I thought the flashback was kind of sad. If you did, it only gets worse. Sorry but I have to make them understand each other. And Sesshoumaru is still battling his feelings for Kagome. Since they aren't really HIS feelings, things should get interesting. Don't you agree? Well, please review!

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Demonic Devils- **Thanks!

**kowzkowzkowzkowzect.- **Which part did you get confused?

**Inuyasha's Girl and Kikyou hater- **Not telling. You'll have to see for yourself. –zips mouth closed-

**Karen12- **Now for my all time favorite reviewer, lol. HAHA! You said armpit hair! Ahem. Yes it does look weird. I have a good mental image and I will describe it in my next story. I apologize ahead of time if you start cracking up. You just gave me an excellent idea! It has to do with Inu-chan's clothes. Oh yeah. Thanks. I'm trying to put Inuyasha into Sesshoumaru's character and vis-versa. I hope I don't end up making them look like clowns. Speaking of clowns…I drew a picture of Inuyasha, it looked exactly like him may I add, and someone told me that I made him look foolish! –crys- Thanks for for excellent review!

**Psycogirl234- **0.o I've always heard never judge a book by it's cover, but your reviews always take the cake. Your screen name explains it all. Lol. Jk.


	5. Threatening Promises

**A/N: **Ok. So last chapter was pimpin'. Sesshoumaru is starting to feel his emotions returning. But wait, are they really _his _emotions? Or are they Inuyasha's haunting his newly found body? Eh? Eh? Ok...I guess you'll have to find out now won't you! Ok also, I'm making this really awesome website that's for computer graphics. It's like $109 a month! is a really good hosting site. What I do is make graphics, for web designs and web pages and stuff, and people can use them for free! I'm a generous person, what can I say? Haha. Anyways, I hope you'll visit it when I'm done creating it. The name will most likely be but I'm not sure yet. I could make it what do you think?

**Disclaimer: -puts hand on a book of anime stories- I, Jessica, swear to never own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. -takes hand off of stories and wraps a collar around Inuyasha's neck- But I, Jessica, did not say that I wouldn't hold them in captivity.**

**Recently:**

**...Flashback...**

Sesshoumaru walked outside and around his castle. He had woken up that morning to discover his mother lying cold on the floor. She had killed herself. Sesshoumaru picked her up and placed her on her bed. Tears swelled up in the corner of his eyes, but he was quick to wipe them away. He wouldn't cry. Emotions had no room to dwell in his life. Sesshoumaru noticed a white piece of paper lying on the bed beside his mother. It read:

_Sesshoumaru,_

_If you are reading this, I am no longer in this world. I could not bear to wake up everyday knowing that I would be alone. As you now know, these lands are entrusted to you. Protect them, my son. Protect them with your love and care, not strength. I want you to be a loving Lord who always takes even the smallest things into consideration. I love you, and I am sorry that I will not be here for you anymore. Please do not let my hatred towards your father make you hate your brother. He may not be of my blood, but he is of yours. I will love you always and forever._

The wind picked up and blew through Sesshoumaru's hair. He held the letter that his mother wrote to him in his hand. Sesshoumaru gazed upon it one last time before letting the wind carry it away.

"Mother you will always be with me. But I cannot forgive Father for letting you go. Nor can I forgive Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru could once again feel the tears flood into his eyes. He decided to let them come one last time before locking them away for good. He was now alone, and it was time for this youkai to learn how to defend himself.

**...End Flashback...**

Inuyasha opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. Kagome was leaning over him with her hand on his face.

"Inuyasha! You're okay! I was so worried..." Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and laid her head upon his chest.

_'Another memory...that must be why Sesshoumaru has bitter hatred towards me.' _Inuyasha thought without even noticing the miko embracing him.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha sat back up.

"I'm not sure." Inuyasha said as he rubbed his head. "But it was weird."

**Chapter 5: Threatening promises**

Kagome straightened herself up and stared at Inuyasha in confusion. "What do you mean weird? Inuyasha what's going on?" Kagome asked before she placed her hand on Inuyasha's cheek.

"It...it was nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Inuyasha insisted. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Kagome about the flashbacks. It would probably make her think that Sesshoumaru's personality really was taking over. "Kagome? What were you saying before I fell unconscious?" Inuyasha asked before he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, her eyes shimmering in the moonlight, and slightly smiled. "I'm just worried that Sesshoumaru's personality is starting to affect you. I don't want you to be like him Inuyasha. I like the way that you are as a half demon." Kagome looked back down to the ground and let her voice fade away. Inuyasha sighed and turned Kagome's head around to face him.

_'What's he doing? Is he trying to...to...kiss me?' _Kagome could feel her cheeks glow red from embarrassment. But to her luck, Inuyasha didn't even notice.

"Kagome, there is no way that I will ever let myself turn into that heartless bastard." Inuyasha practically yelled, frightening Kagome.

Kagome snatched her hand away from Inuyasha's grasp. "It's already happening Inuyasha. Can't you tell? I know you can't stop it form happening since you are in his body. But can't you try to control it?" Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha had never heard this much worry in Kagome's voice before. It was actually starting to scare him.

"I can't promise you that I can. But I will try." Inuyasha said as he placed his hand on the boa over his shoulder. _'This damn thing is getting on my nerves.' _

"We should probably be heading back to Kaede's now." Kagome said as she looked into the deepness of the night sky. Inuyasha slightly smiled at Kagome. _'HE SMILED! Wow. That's something I would never have thought to see across Sesshoumaru's face. It looks weird. Wait, it's not Sesshoumaru though...' _Kagome racked her brain.

Inuyasha stood up and extended his hand to Kagome, who graciously accepted it and walked back to the village with Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara all sat around the campfire talking. Well, Miroku was more along the lines of being pummeled by Sango. Kagome sat down next to her best friend and stared into the campfire.

Inuyasha sat across from Kagome and eyed her suspiciously. _'What is she thinking?' _Inuyasha knew that he cared for the miko, but ever since he's had Sesshoumaru's body, he's been more occupied on the thought of killing.

Sesshoumaru sat in a tree far enough away so that Kagome wouldn't notice him, but close enough to keep an eye on her. _'Why do I always find myself watching this miko? Does that pathetic half-brother of mine really care for her that much? There is no other explanation to where these feelings are coming from. I certainly know that I, Sesshoumaru, do not care for a mere mortal.' _Sesshoumaru sat in silence and thought about everything. He admired everything about Kagome, but yet, he has never even cared for her.

Inuyasha finally decided to speak up, in order to break the awkward silence. "So when are you going to make the Ramen?" Inuyasha asked rather rudely.

Kagome yanked her head up abruptly and glared at Inuyasha. "Whenever I feel like it." Kagome shot right back at him.

_'What's wrong with her? What did I say?' _Inuyasha didn't have a clue that he practically sounded like he was shouting an order at her when he asked her that question. Inuyasha stared at Kagome and blinked twice before his stubborn side kicked in. "Yeah, well what if I'm hungry now?" Inuyasha asked in his low irritating voice.

Kagome stood up and glared a hole through Inuyasha. "SIT BOY!" Kagome had once again forgotten that the rosary was not around Inuyasha's neck.

**_'THUD!' _**A loud noise could be heard from within the forest and everyone turned in the direction that it came from. Within moments a blur past by Inuyasha and halted right in front of Kagome.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the miko by the neck and stared her in the eyes, which sent chills down her spine. Sesshoumaru lifted his other hand, ready to shove it through Kagome's stomach, but couldn't force himself to do so.

_'This is becoming a problem. I need to find a way to get rid of this miko. She has the ability to control me.' _Sesshoumaru did the only thing he could do, he threw Kagome to the ground and walked away. Kagome sat up and rubbed her neck.

_'What just happened? Did I 'sit' Sesshoumaru?' _Kagome thought. Inuyasha stared after his brother with an angry look on his face. Not even a second passed by before Inuyasha was directly in Sesshoumaru's path.

Sesshoumaru stopped and stared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, it is time for you to die." Sesshoumaru drew Tetsusaiga and shot Inuyasha a cold glare.

"Keh. Think whatever you want. But I think it's time for you to die!" Inuyasha closed his eyes and summoned the energy whip. Sesshoumaru's eyes got big for a few seconds, then went back to normal as fast as they had changed.

_'How did he learn to do that?' _Sesshoumaru was baffled, but he of all people would never let it show.

"Tch. Surprised Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked as a smirk played on his face. Sesshoumaru frowned and moved Tetsusaiga to his side.

"Not the least bit." Sesshoumaru lied before he charged after Inuyasha. It was a change in his fighting style. Sesshoumaru _never_ charged after someone first. Was Inuyasha's personality really starting to wear onto this taiyoukai?

Kagome found the strength to stand and ran towards Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Die Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru lifted Tetsusaiga into mid-air in front of him and unleashed the 'Wind Scar'. Before Sesshoumaru had even realized it, Kagome had jumped in front of Inuyasha. Not to take on the attack. But to stop the feuding brother's from battling it out. The powerful attack consumed Kagome's body into the light but you could still hear Kagome's scream. Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks and watched in horror as the miko was killed. The light slowly faded away, and there on the ground, lay Kagome's lifeless body.

Inuyasha stood before Kagome in shock, he couldn't believe what had just happened to the woman he had fallen madly in love with. Sesshoumaru stood 100 feet away and looked at the miko, hoping that she might just move an arm or leg. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all watched the scene with eyes and mouth wide open. Not able to move a muscle since they were too shocked. Inuyasha let himself fall to his knees in front of Kagome. He caressed her arm, for nearly all of her clothes had been torn away.

_'Kagome...how...how could this happen? How is she still in one piece? She should be shredded.' _Inuyasha hadn't even felt tears swell up in his eyes. For some reason, his heart and mind were both telling him that crying over a worthless mortal was pathetic. Inuyasha suppressed his anger, knowing that if he let it go, the demon in him would awake. _'I promised Kagome that I would control myself, damn it.' _Inuyasha stood up and glared at Sesshoumaru. He gave Sesshoumaru the most hateful look that he had ever given anyone.

Sesshoumaru looked from the miko up to Inuyasha. _'Why do I feel so much sorrow? It feels as if I'm being ripped apart.' _Sesshoumaru had put Tetsusaiga back in it's sheath and now he looked directly at Inuyasha, with no emotion showing whatsoever.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha said in a horrifying voice. He could feel the burning sensation coming back to his hand. the poison claws were threatening to appear.

Sango ran in-between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "Stop it Inuyasha. This isn't going to solve anything. I'm sure Sesshoumaru didn't mean to." Sango was angry at Sesshoumaru, also. She didn't want a battle to break out in Kaede's village. Inuyasha pushed Sango out of the way and darted towards Sesshoumaru grabbing him by the neck.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Kagome!" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. Sesshoumaru punched Inuyasha in the forehead, forcing him to let him go.

"I don't suppose that you're going to be the one to make me." Sesshoumaru said coolly. Sango ran to Kagome's side and cradled her head in her hands. Miroku and Shippou were already by her side.

"Houshi-sama...this can't happen." Sango felt tears swell up in the corner of her eyes. "This can't happen!" Sango scram in between sobs. Shippou was bawling like a baby grasping onto Kagome's hand, and Miroku stared down at Kagome's body.

_'How is Kagome-sama still in one piece? Could it have been her spiritual powers that kept her from completely disintegrating?' _Miroku looked up to discover Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru clashing forces. Sesshoumaru wielding Tetsusaiga, and Inuyasha wielding Toukijin. _'Wait. That's it!' _Miroku looked towards Sango.

"Sango-chan! Remember what Toutousai told us? Tetsusaiga can kill 100 people with one sweep, and Tenseiga can save 100 people with one sweep. I think that if we get Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru to wield Tenseiga, then we can bring Kagome-sama back to life." Miroku pounded his fist on his hand. Sango let the tears silently flow down her cheek, but they eventually stopped from the hope that Kagome could actually be brought back to life.

"Inuyasha! Stop it! We can bring Kagome-sama back to life!" Miroku shouted out to Inuyasha.

"Huh?" Inuyasha dodged Sesshoumaru's attack and ran towards Miroku. "What in the hell are you talking about monk?" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by his kimono and pulled him closer.

Sesshoumaru had stopped battling, remembering that the Tenseiga had the ability to revive the dead. _'The affect that this body has on me is overwhelming. I long to see Kagome. And I must.' _Sesshoumaru could no longer control the urge to be with the young miko. He felt the same pull that Inuyasha felt towards her. Sesshoumaru willingly walked up beside Inuyasha and grabbed Tenseiga from it's sheath.

Sesshoumaru concentrated and spotted the demons from the underworld climbing all around Kagome. With one sweep of his powerful sword, the demons were torn to shreds and the miko was revived.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru speechless, before he let go of Miroku and stared down at Kagome. Sesshoumaru walked to the side of Kagome and lifted her head to where it was now resting on his knee. Inuyasha could feel a sense of jealousy rise in his heart. Seeing his brother nurturing the woman that he loved was too much to bear.

Kagome opened her eyes slightly and focused on the man who held her so tenderly. "Inu...Inuyasha?" Kagome reached her hand up and rubbed one of Sesshoumaru's doggy ears.

"Wait you're not Inuyasha." Kagome attempted to move, but Sesshoumaru was holding her body so tightly, that she couldn't force herself free. He had a firm steady hold; the taiyoukai was strong and beautiful. _'Looks can be deceiving. But, did he just save me?' _Kagome felt her heart warm up. She couldn't believe that a demon as heartless as Sesshoumaru could be capable of showing even the slightest sense of compassion towards someone, even a human.

Inuyasha watched as the girl he cared for so much, came back to life. Inuyasha felt the comfort of care caress his wounded heart.

Kagome locked eyes with the taiyoukai and smiled slightly. "Thank you." Kagome said shyly. It was then that Sesshoumaru came to his senses.

_'Why am I sitting here? What force compelled me to bring this mortal back to life? The miko is not worthy.' _Sesshoumaru told himself. On the inside, he felt completely different. His heart felt completely relieved that Kagome was once again within his reach to love her.

Sesshoumaru released the miko and walked away. Inuyasha watched the figure of Sesshoumaru's body fade away into the darkness of the forest before he ran to Kagome's side.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha placed his arm behind Kagome's back to lift her up.

"I'm fine." Kagome said before noticing that she was almost completely naked. Only her sensitive areas being covered up by her shredded uniform. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's shock of being exposed for all to see, so he took off his haori and wrapped it around Kagome's body.

"Thank you...Inuyasha." Kagome said as a blush appeared on her face. Inuyasha's heart jumped with joy to the fact that Kagome was actually here in his arms. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's body right up to his as he embraced her. Kagome's ear was right next to Inuyasha's heart. She could her every beat, which slowly put her to sleep. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were all happy to see Kagome alive.

Sesshoumaru mentally kicked himself for showing compassion towards a human woman. _'Did she thank me?' _Sesshoumaru felt himself being pulled towards Kagome. This time it wasn't Inuyasha's feelings for her. Sesshoumaru developed a slight sense of care. But he quickly shook it off and sat next to the onsen.

Sesshoumaru sat in silence and stared up at the beautiful night sky. '_Mother...I swore that I would never forgive Father for letting you die. And Inuyasha will pay with his life.' _Sesshoumaru could feel the full effects on sadness and loneliness embrace his heart. He hadn't felt this way in over 200 years. But now that Inuyasha's body was allowing the feelings to come through, Sesshoumaru felt as if no one was here for him anymore.

"I mustn't let this body take control of me. Emotions are useless." Sesshoumaru reassured himself out loud. A sharp pain entered the taiyoukai's brain.

**...Flashback...**

A steady breeze blew through the hanyou's hair as he stood on a hill and looked over the land before him. Inuyasha was only around twelve years old, four years after his mother had passed away and left him to fend for himself.

Although his mother was gone and he had become stronger than he was when he was only a pup, the villagers still rejected him.

As Inuyasha stood in silence the haunting memories cam back to him.

_"You're only a half demon! You're weak!" _

_"Hanyou."_

_"Hanyou! Hanyou! Hanyou!"_

Inuyasha couldn't make the voices of the villagers go away. They remained in his head, as did the thought of having no one around for him. He trusted no one, and that was the way that he would always remain. It was the only way that Inuyasha could protect himself.

Inuyasha heard a rustling sound from behind him. "Who is it?" Inuyasha said without even turning around. The scent of whatever it was behind him intrigued Inuyasha.

"Just as I suspected." Came the voice of a woman. Inuyasha stood still and averted his eyes to his side. The woman approached and stood next to Inuyasha. "You are the half-demon I presume."

"Tch. And what's it to ya?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Mm. I see. You have been causing quite a ruckus among our surrounding villages. State your name and where you have come from." The woman demanded.

"Keh, and why would I tell you?" Inuyasha spat at her before he turned around to walk off. The woman turned towards Inuyasha and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I suggest you tell me who you are." The woman once again demanded. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the woman. She was indeed beautiful. But something told Inuyasha that beauty wasn't the only thing that this woman had.

_'Who does she think she is?' _Inuyasha thought to himself before approaching the woman and looked down at her. "I trust no one." Inuyasha stated.

The woman looked back up at Inuyasha and frowned. "If it makes it any better half-demon, you may call me Lady Kikyou."

_'Kikyou?...I've heard that name before. But from where?' _Inuyasha thought before the answer hit him hard. _'Wait. Kikyou. She's the Priestess that guards the Shikon jewel! And the Shikon jewel has the power to make me a full-fledged demon.' _Inuyasha had decided that he wanted to become a full demon when he had first met Sesshoumaru. It was then that he realized that he needed to learn how to protect himself.

"Kikyou is it?" Inuyasha answered after a few moments of silence. The priestess nodded her head to concur. "My name is Inuyasha."

Kikyou turned her back to the hanyou, not knowing that he had fully intended on getting her to trust him so he could get a hold of the Shikon no Tama.

"Follow me." Kikyou finally said, and began to walk in the direction of her village. Inuyasha waited a few moments before he began to follow Kikyou. At this point, Inuyasha had no clue what the future had in store for him.

**...End Flashback...**

Sesshoumaru forced himself to snap back to reality, and he now sat there in silence thinking about what just happened. _'That was the priestess that stole Inuyasha's heart away before the great battle over the western lands 50 years ago.' _Sesshoumaru thought. _'Why am I having all of these memories? Am I being reminded of Inuyasha's life because I'm in this body?' _Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know about how he ended up in Inuyasha's body, and he needed to know now.

**...Takiya...**

The faerie-youkai sat in a tree observing Sesshoumaru for about an hour. "Ah. I see that the eldest brother is experiencing Inuyasha's past. If they do not learn how to confide in each other soon, their personalities with blend together and they will forever be stuck in each other's bodies." Takiya said out loud as she watched over Sesshoumaru. He looked confused as if there was no explanation behind the strange occurrences.

**...Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and carried her into Kaede's hut. There he left her to sleep for the night.

Inuyasha was partly relieved that Kagome had his haori. He thought it was itchy and annoying to wear with his boa. Since it wasn't the cloth of the fire rat, Inuyasha felt weird wearing it.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou had already settled down to sleep so Inuyasha decided to take a walk.

It was once again a chilly night and Inuyasha could feel the bitterness of the cold nipping at his ankles. As Kagome called it, 'winter'. Inuyasha had remembered Kagome telling him that it was November and snow should be falling soon.

"Nodemret?" Inuyasha tried pronouncing the word to himself, but found that it wasn't succeeding. The hanyou found a nice place to sit and think.

_'What will happen if I never get my body back? Will I completely loose control over this one and kill...Kag..no I can't even think about that. Kagome's too important.' _Inuyasha tried clustering his mind with a bunch of useless thoughts, but only found himself thinking about Kagome dieing permanently. He was lucky that they had Toukijin today, or else...

Inuyasha sat still for a couple of hours thinking about everything that had happened to him in his life. When his mother died, when he first met Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome. Even after all of the horrible things that Kagome had to put up with when she was with Inuyasha, she still choose to stay. They had tried to give each other up before, but it didn't work. Kagome and Inuyasha were drawn together. Inuyasha got a second chance at Kikyou's soul. It was like they were meant to be. Of course they were. How could they not be?

Before Inuyasha had even noticed it, he had fallen asleep under the stars. And the rest of the night was left to his dreams.

**...Morning...**

Kagome woke up in the morning to find out that after she had fallen asleep the night before, Inuyasha left. Kagome searched throughout the village for the hanyou, but found him nowhere. She was still wearing his haori and she needed to go home to get more clothes. I mean, she couldn't go on forever wearing his haori could she?

Kagome decided that she would take it upon herself to go home for a few days. It would help her clear her mind about everything that was happening here.

Kagome grabbed her bright yellow backpack and headed towards the well, saying good-bye to Sango and the others. She hopped down the well and a familiar blue light surrounded her.

**...Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha awoke when the morning sun shined upon his face, bringing out the more delicate features. Inuyasha walked by a lake and peered into it. There before him, was the reflection of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha placed his hand in the water and distorted the image.

The hanyou/youkai walked back to Kaede's village and walked into Kaede's hut.

"Huh? Sango where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled back the curtains and peered outside to make sure he hadn't missed her.

"Oh. Kagome went back to her time." Sango answered sweetly, knowing that it annoyed Inuyasha to no end when Kagome left.

"SHE WHAT!" Inuyasha scram, making all birds from the surrounding trees depart. Inuyasha walked outside and ran to the well.

"I'm not letting you leave that easily. If I don't come to get you, it might be days before you get back." Inuyasha placed his hand on the lip of the well.

"Where are you going?" A voice came from behind him.

**Continued in Chapter 6**

**A/N: **Haha. I left you with a cliffie! -sings teasingly- Hahahahahaha. Hehe. It took me foeva writing this chapter. Lol. Jk. Please review, I'd love to see what you think. In other news...I have finally mastered music codes! If anyone goes to neopets, send me a neomail my sn is pensadoii. I will make you a lookup with pimpin' music for only 10k. Yes you heard me 10k. It's a limited time offer so don't miss it! Haha.

**REVIEW TIME! Let's all get in a circle and hold hands...**

**Karen12- **Haha! Pig! Funny…yeah Microsoft word has issues. I agree with you about not having to explain things, but then I do get people who will be quite argumentative about it and tell me that it makes no sense. I could explain it at the end in my A/N…but I would definitely forget. About the poison claws, Inuyasha only feels the pain because he has never done it before. Sesshoumaru feels nothing because it his is ability. And not to mention how much more power he has over Inuyasha. Yeah, I kind of thought that would be interesting to have Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fighting against time. If they don't learn how to get along soon, Inuyasha is trapped in Sesshoumaru's body for good. Mwuahahahaha. Thanks on the compliment. Takiya has three forms. A human form, a faerie form, and a youkai form. In her youkai humanoid form, she is the same height as Kagome. Sorry for the confusion. I should say that in my story.

Special thanks to you also:

**Inuyasha's Girl and Kikyou hater, kowzkowzkowzkowzect., april, **and **Kagomefan765**!


	6. A Secret Revealed

**A/N: **Ok, so last chapter I left you with a cliffie. And I think it's pretty funny although I hate cliffies. Ok so I hope you enjoy this chapter and blah blah blah.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I'd tell you what I'd do. I'd go down town and buy him a furby or two. Crazy bout' furby's crazy bout' furby's, I'd buy him a furby and teach it German...**

**Recently:**

Inuyasha awoke when the morning sun shined upon his face, bringing out the more delicate features. Inuyasha walked by a lake and peered into it. There before him, was the reflection of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha placed his hand in the water and distorted the image.

The hanyou/youkai walked back to Kaede's village and walked into Kaede's hut.

"Huh? Sango where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled back the curtains and peered outside to make sure he hadn't missed her.

"Oh. Kagome went back to her time." Sango answered sweetly, knowing that it annoyed Inuyasha to no end when Kagome left.

"SHE WHAT!" Inuyasha scram, making all birds from the surrounding trees depart. Inuyasha walked outside and ran to the well.

"I'm not letting you leave that easily. If I don't come to get you, it might be days before you get back." Inuyasha placed his hand on the lip of the well.

"Where are you going?" A voice came from behind him.

**Chapter 6: A Secret Revealed**

Inuyasha turned around to find Miroku staring at him. "I'm going to get Kagome." Inuyasha snapped.

"Is that wise? If she went home, I'm sure it was for more clothing Inuyasha." Miroku reasoned. Inuyasha sat on the ground in front of the well.

"Keh. It's not like I care. If she doesn't come back today, I'm going to get her. Got it?" Inuyasha looked up at Miroku expecting an answer.

"Do as you will." Miroku turned around and left the hanyou/youkai sitting in front of Kagome's only way to and from feudal Japan. Inuyasha sighed and stared off into the forest. He was sure that Sesshoumaru was around, he could smell him.

But what Inuyasha didn't know, was that the demon ness that cast the spell on him was also watching him. Takiya remained in her faerie form and sat in the trees closest to Inuyasha.

_'It seems that the girl is not around right now.' _Takiya transformed into her human form and faded into the darkness of the forest.

**...Sango and Miroku...**

"So how long did Kagome-sama say she would be gone?" Miroku asked the taijiya.

"I believe she said that she would be gone for a few days." Sango answered.

"Ah. And did she say what for?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. Kagome said that she--wait, why do you need to know?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"My dear Sango, the reason for all my questions clearly lies in the purpose to help Inuyasha!" Miroku waved his hands in front of him to insure that he was telling the truth.

"Relax." Was all Sango said before Shippou entered the hut.

**Yawn smack smack **"Where's Kagome?" The sleepy kitsune asked.

"Kagome-sama went home Shippou." Miroku answered. Shippou now had his eyes wide open.

"No...now I'm stuck here with Inuyasha until she gets back!" Shippou whined.

"Shippou it can't be that bad. Besides, Kagome-sama will back in a few days." Miroku smiled at the kitsune.

"I hope so." Shippou sighed. "I'm hungry."

**...Sesshoumaru...**

Sesshoumaru walked along the western lands thinking about everything that's happened. _'There must be an explanation for all of these occurrences. There has to be a way to get my body back. These emotions seem to be taking over and blinding my senses. These strong feelings for that human girl must be why Inuyasha feels the need to protect her. The girl has strong ties to Inuyasha. I can sense it when she is near him. And him with her. Except I can feel the ties that Inuyasha has towards her. Does that half-breed love her? There is no doubt. Inuyasha is in love with Kagome.' _

Sesshoumaru stopped by a lake and sat down. Not because he felt the need to rest, he never needed to rest, but because he needed to figure out why he was in Inuyasha's body.

_'That girl is the reincarnation of Kikyou, and Inuyasha felt strong ties towards Kikyou. Does he believe that fate has brought him back to her? Everything is how it is and Inuyasha does not realize it. The fool.' _Sesshoumaru sighed. He could only take logic to a certain level before it started to make too much sense and reality just faded away.

**...Takiya...**

The demon ness walked into Kaede's village and sat down by a tree. Inuyasha's favorite tree to be precise. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all walked out of Kaede's hut in search of their favorite hanyou, well hanyou/youkai now.

_'Wait. That's the woman that me and Kagome saw yesterday.' _Sango stopped walking and glared over at the woman. Miroku followed Sango's gaze over to the beautiful woman.

_'Ohhhhhh. Now's my chance!" _Miroku walked off towards the woman, catching Sango's attention.

_'Not again...' _Sango's eyes filled with rage. Jealousy perhaps? The world may never know...

"My lovely lady, what is your beautiful name?" Miroku asked as he grasped her hand.

_'Oh no. Not this guy again.' _Takiya thought to herself. Now she was in a human form. She had long raven black hair, like Kagome's, and beautiful brown eyes. She wore a simple kimono. Almost similar to Sango's. Except Takiya's was a light blue with dark blue as a trim.

"My...my name?" Takiya stuttered not knowing what to tell the houshi.

"Yes. You have such delicate skin may I add." Miroku was moving in fast. Sango had to hurry. Takiya rolled her eyes at Miroku, who was now rubbing her hand against his face.

"My name is Haruki." Takiya lied. She had told that to Sesshoumaru, also.

"Ah. What a beautiful name." Miroku added before throwing down the big question. "My dear Haruki, will you bear my--" Sango had clobbered Miroku over the head with her haraikotsu before he could finish.

A sweat drop went down the back of Takiya's head. _'This guy never quits does he?' _

Miroku managed to climb out of his position on the ground. Takiya looked at him like he was pathetic before she stood up and walked off.

"Ugh...that hurt." Miroku rubbed the back of his head.

"Serves you right." Sango said while she looked in the direction that Takiya had headed. _'Wait a second. Did she say her name was Haruki? I could have sworn that it was Takiya.' _Sango continued to watch the woman walk away.

"My dear Sango, you must know that you are truly the only one for me." Miroku said after he stood up and grasped Sango's hand in his.

"Save it." Sango snatched her hand away from the houshi and walked towards the well. Miroku just slid down against the tree and rested there.

**...Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha remained in his spot by the well, awaiting Kagome's return. Since he couldn't go hunting for the shards without her and because he didn't have Tetsusaiga.

_'Tetsusaiga. If that bastard thinks he's keeping my sword, he's got another thing coming.' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

**...Kagome...**

After Kagome had gotten home that morning, she ran herself a hot bath and soaked in it for what she thought was a couple of hours. After Kagome had gotten out of the tub, she entered her room and fell onto her bed.

_'This is more like it. It's been a long time since I've been home. Almost three weeks. I can just imagine all the crazy excuses that Grandpa used for me not being in school.' _Kagome laughed to herself before she fell under the spell of a deep sleep.

**...Noon...**

Kagome awoke to the sound of her brother and Grandpa sweeping the leaves from around the sacred tree.

"How long have I been asleep?" Kagome turned over and looked at her alarm clock. "12:00 already?" Kagome lifted up and rubbed her head. A bright red object caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

"Inuyasha's haori? I guess I forgot to give it back to him." Kagome said to herself before noticing her torn clothes also laying on the floor. _'Did I really die? I couldn't have. If the wind scar touched me, I would be destroyed completely. But...it did. How am I still here? Could it have been my spiritual powers that kept my body together?' _Kagome sat with her hands intertwined together sitting on her lap.

_'If I died, then that means Sesshoumaru brought me back to life. What if Sango's right? If Inuyasha is absorbing Sesshoumaru's personality, then Sesshoumaru is starting to feel what Inuyasha feels for me.' _Kagome could feel herself already starting to warm up to Sesshoumaru. But she couldn't show it. Sesshoumaru was cold and cruel, but the way he held her when he brought her back to life was unbelievable. Kagome couldn't move. The passion that was burning in Sesshoumaru's eyes when she stared into them, was like a raging desire burning inside a sapphire.

Kagome was lost in thought about the beautiful taiyoukai that saved her life. She had a desire to be put back into that position again. Kagome could feel his warm breath on her neck right now, even the thought of it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

_'Inuyasha...what's going to happen to him? Will he ever get his body back? I miss him as a half-demon. Maybe I shouldn't stay. I need to go back and stay by Inuyasha's side.' _Kagome grabbed her yellow backpack and shoved all of her essentials in it.

"Bye mom!" Kagome yelled as she ran to the well house and slid the door closed behind her. "What's going to happen when I get back?" Kagome asked herself as she placed her knee on the lip of the well.

"I guess I can't stop and think about it now." Kagome jumped into the well and that familiar blue light that took her away to the hanyou that she waited for day after day surrounded her.

Once Kagome had returned to the feudal era, she threw her backpack out and attempted climbing up a vine.

Out of nowhere, the yellow backpack sailed over Inuyasha's head landing a few feet in front of him. "Kagome?"

Inuyasha leaned over the lip of the well and spotted Kagome trying to climb out. Inuyasha smiled and extended his hand out to her.

"Thanks." Kagome said once she was out of the well. It was the first time Inuyasha had seen her since the night before.

_'That well must consist of some sort of magical powers.' _Sesshoumaru thought as he watched the miko ascend from the well.Sesshoumaru turned from where he stood and walked off into the forest.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha's haori out of her backpack and handed it to him. "Heh. Here. I forgot to give it back to you. Gomen." Kagome placed the red haori in Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha put it on and walked off towards Kaede's village.

_'Maybe there's a chance that Inuyasha won't start acting like Sesshoumaru. He was waiting for me. Wasn't he?' _Kagome sighed and looked down at the ground. The wind blew through her hair, as if it were carelessly taking all of her thoughts away. Inuyasha stopped walking realizing that Kagome hadn't started to follow yet.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha turned and looked at the miko.

"Mm?" Kagome was broken from her daze and she now looked towards Inuyasha.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and placed his hand on her face. His thumb was by her left eye, and his other four fingers were in her hair.

"Of course Inuyasha. What made you think something was wrong?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a quick smile.

"It's just that you seem so occupied with your thoughts lately." Inuyasha tilted Kagome's head up, to where she was looking directly into his eyes.

Kagome couldn't say a word. The passion in Inuyasha's eyes took her breath away and she didn't even realize it until she tried to breathe out. Inuyasha moved in closer to Kagome's lips. The only thing that kept them from touching now was Inuyasha's desire to keep looking into Kagome's eyes.

_'What does Inuyasha think he's doing? What's going on here?' _Kagome stared back into Inuyasha's eyes. She had never seen so much passion in them before. It was almost like Inuyasha feared that he would lose her.

Inuyasha moved his hand from Kagome's face to the back of her neck. He pulled the miko up to his body and connected his lips with hers.

An explosion of excitement enveloped all of Kagome's thoughts that were in her head. She had never been in this position before, except for when Inuyasha turned into a raging demon. Kagome wrapped both of her arms around Inuyasha and put all of her body and mind into the kiss that just developed. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that Inuyasha would show her this much compassion.

Inuyasha ended the kiss and stared into Kagome's eyes once more.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha eyed Kagome's face for any expression of resentment towards him. He found nothing.

Kagome felt the hotness of embarrassment rising into her cheeks. She hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't notice.

Inuyasha smiled when he seen the little red splotches arise on both of Kagome's cheeks. _'She didn't push me away. Does that mean that Kagome trusts me again?' _Inuyasha ran his fingers through Kagome's hair.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something?" Miroku's voice came form behind Inuyasha. Kagome immediately released Inuyasha from her death hold and looked at the ground. Inuyasha turned around and glared at Miroku.

"How long have you been standing there monk?" Inuyasha growled.

"If it counts for anything, about a minute." Miroku said nervously, hiding the fact that he had witnessed it ALL happen. Kagome picked up her yellow backpack and walked towards Kaede's village, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku alone.

Miroku watched as Kagome left then turned back towards Inuyasha. "So did you find anything on how to turn you and Sesshoumaru back to normal?" Miroku knew very well that Inuyasha wasn't about to go research something like this.

"Tch. Why do I care?" Inuyasha asked.

"Unless you don't ever want Tetsusaiga back in your possession, I really don't see why you would care." Miroku said matter of factly. Inuyasha was about to spit back another sarcastic comment, but stopped when he finally realized that Tetsusaiga wasn't in his possession at the moment.

"Shuddap. I'll get Tetsusaiga back no matter what." Inuyasha said. "Besides, it's not like I don't want my body back. It's just that I don't know how I got this way in the first place."

Miroku nodded his head and turned away from Inuyasha. "I understand. But is that really going to stop you from returning to your original body? Do you really want to be in your brother's body for much longer? Regardless of that, but what if you do take on Sesshoumaru's personality? Don't you fear that you will do harm to Kagome-sama?" Miroku turned back to look at his friend.

For the first time ever, Inuyasha was speechless. "I won't hurt Kagome. I couldn't deal with myself if I ever harmed her. So I wouldn't dare let my anger get out of control." Inuyasha brushed past Miroku and headed into Kaede's village.

_'He's being foolish. Does Inuyasha really believe that he can stop himself from harming Kagome? He's a full youkai now. He won't be able to control his anger as easily as he did when he was a half-demon.' _Miroku sighed and started off to Kaede's village, also.

When Kagome arrived back in the village, the first thing she noticed was Sesshoumaru leaning on a tree. Kagome smiled on the inside thinking of how Sesshoumaru brought her back to life on his own free will.

Sesshoumaru had his eyes closed so that his brother's feelings for the girl wouldn't make him look up at her. Kagome turned her gaze from Sesshoumaru to the taijiya that was walking around in the village.

"Sango." Kagome nodded her head towards her best friend. Sango immediately walked over to Kagome.

"Back already? So, did you already sort through your thoughts?" Sango whispered.

"Mm. It's weird. When I think about how Sesshoumaru saved my life, my stomach feels like it's in a knot." Kagome explained.

"Ah. I see." Sango said. Just then, the little kitsune jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome! You're back!" Shippou hugged the miko's neck, not noticing Sesshoumaru at least 100 feet away from him by the tree.

"Hai Shippou. I bet you're hungry." Kagome giggled picking Shippou off of her shoulder and holding him in mid-air.

"You're right. I am." Shippou nodded. Kagome set Shippou on the ground and dug into her backpack to uncover a few packs of Ramen. Shippou's mouth watered up at the thought of eating.

Kagome and Sango made their trip down to the river that passed by to fill up a pot.

Inuyasha and Miroku had made it back to Kaede's village right after Sango and Kagome left.

"What in the hell are you still doing here?" Inuyasha asked angrily. Recalling what happened the night before when he had killed Kagome. Sesshoumaru said nothing in return but instead glared a hole through Inuyasha.

"Silence Inuyasha. I've heard of enough of your foolish comments." Sesshoumaru snapped. Kagome and Sango had returned just in time to see the argument get heated.

"Oh boy. Here we go again." Kagome sighed. "Would you two put aside your sibling rivalry for once? It never solves anything!" Kagome mainly said to herself, but forgot about their great hearing.

"Do not attempt to tell this Sesshoumaru what to do." Sesshoumaru said coolly. Which sent chills down Kagome's spine.

"I...didn't..." Kagome said nervously. Sesshoumaru squinted his eyes and was in front of Kagome in a mere second.

"I suggest remain silent now." Sesshoumaru said as he stared down into Kagome's eyes.

Inuyasha darted over towards Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "Don't you lay a hand on her Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome in hopes of protecting her. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"And I suppose you were to stop me if I did?"

"Damn you. If you touch her, I swear I'll jam my sword so far in your gut that you'll be breathing through it." Inuyasha threatened.

"I would like to see it." Sesshoumaru drew Tetsusaiga and jumped away from Inuyasha, to get into a better battle stance. Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the way and drew Toukijin.

"If it's a fight you're looking for, you definitely found one!" Inuyasha ran towards Sesshoumaru with his sword in position to strike him down.

"Die Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru drew Tetsusaiga and turned it sideways to block Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha raised Toukijin in the air and came down hard onto Sesshoumaru, whom blocked it with the Tetsusaiga.

"Do you seriously think that you can defeat me?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly.

"Keh would you shut up!" Inuyasha jumped back from Sesshoumaru and held his position.

"Hmmm. Have you altered your combat strategy Inuyasha? Or are you out of ways to attack?" Sesshoumaru smirked and brought Tetsusaiga down to his right side.

"Bad move!" Inuyasha charged after Sesshoumaru and hit Tetsusaiga with Toukijin, knocking it out of Sesshoumaru's hand.

_'Just I wanted.' _Sesshoumaru thought before he kneed Inuyasha in the stomach. "Pathetic." Sesshoumaru extended his claws and shoved his hand through Inuyasha's chest.

Within a second Inuyasha coughed up blood and fell face down on the ground, struggling to breathe. It was mid afternoon and Inuyasha's silver hair shone in the sunlight, along with his amber eyes.

Kagome gasped and ran to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and she could feel that something was wrong with him.

Sesshoumaru began to feel light headed as he shook Inuyasha's blood off of his hand.

**... Inuyasha's Flashback...**

Sesshoumaru walked through a field as if he were looking for someone. _'Hmm. Where could she be?' _Sesshoumaru took a good whiff of the air and finally caught her scent. Which meant that she was near. Very near. But what baffled Sesshoumaru the most is that her scent was mixed with blood. How could that be? Nothing bad could have happened. She was strong, courageous, and most of all beautiful.

As the scent of blood began to overtake her scent, Sesshoumaru began to worry. He darted off towards the source of the smell. What he found horrified him beyond belief. There on the ground, lay his mate almost lifeless.

Sesshoumaru knelt down by her side and lifted her head to where it leaned against the taiyoukai's chest. "Kayumi? What has happened?" Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through Kayumi's long lavender hair. She was indeed gorgeous. Kayumi had lavender hair and light blue eyes. Her skin was soft and delicate.

Kayumi coughed up blood and managed to open her eyes for a last glimpse at her mate. "I was attacked Sesshoumaru." Kayumi raised her arm so that she could place her hand on Sesshoumaru's face.

The taiyoukai grabbed a hold of her hand that was on his face and held it tightly in place. "Attacked? By whom?" Sesshoumaru was becoming angry. His mate, the most powerful youkai in the land's mate, was attacked. Who would have the nerve?

"They were horrible. I killed so many, but they kept coming...**cough**...they kept coming until I couldn't fight anymore." Kayumi placed her other hand over her wound that was bleeding furiously. There was no stopping her death now.

Sesshoumaru hugged his mate's neck and closed his eyes. Yes, this would be the last time he had ever given his heart to someone.

Kayumi smiled at Sesshoumaru. "They say that if a soul is familiar with pain and destruction, that it will become cold and cruel. And that if another being looks into the eyes of the souls beholder, that that being will see nothing but the cruelty of winter deep within." Kayumi closed her eyes and let a small tear fall freely.

"I do not cry, because I felt that I never had a reason to. I cry for you because you showed me true compassion. Now my time has come to an end. But I do not leave with a heavy hateful heart. I leave with a heart that's known what love is. Sesshoumaru please..." Kayumi looked up at her mate and found him staring directly back into her eyes, listening to every word.

"Please be gentle. Do not go on being secluded and cold hearted. We have saved each other from that destiny, have we not?" Kayumi's eyes filled with more tears. It had been the first time in this young youkai's life that she had actually found a reason to cry.

"Kayumi..." Sesshoumaru connected his lips with Kayumi for the last time. Kayumi wrapped her free arm around the taiyoukai's neck and attempted to suppress her tears. Sesshoumaru released her from the kiss and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Do not be afraid." Sesshoumaru placed his hand over Kayumi's wound and he got a small grunt from her.

"Sesshoumaru I am so sorry...that I...I couldn't bring your child into this world." Kayumi let the tears fall freely from her eyes now. Sesshoumaru caressed the top of her head and enjoyed the last few minutes he had with her.

"I'll love you...always and forever...Sesshoumaru--" Kayumi closed her eyes and let her head slump to the side. That was the last time that Sesshoumaru would see her alive.

**...End Flashback...**

Inuyasha opened his eyes half way and focused on the object in front of him. Kagome was leaning over him talking.

"Inuyasha! I thought you were..." Kagome let her head rest on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I'm so grateful that you're alright."

"Kagome..."Inuyasha said weakly before he passed out from all of the blood he lost.

Sesshoumaru struggled to keep his conscious, also. The last thing he wanted was to view another one of Inuyasha's memories, but he eventually fell under Takiya's spell and found himself kneeling on the ground holding onto his head.

**Continued in Chapter 7 da da da!**

**A/N: **Haha! You thought it was Sesshoumaru that was behind Inuyasha when he was going to get Kagome. Don't you people feel brilliant! Lol. Nah, I was going to make it Fluffy but so many of you assumed that it was automatically him so I changed it. And you know what assuming does right? Haha. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is where Sesshoumaru and Kagome really start getting the flow. Please review and tell me if Sesshoumaru is in character. Because he is hard to keep in character. All I can pretty much do is make him think and say mean things to poor Inu. Well that's the fluff for ya.

**Review time! **

**Inuyasha's Girl and Kikyou hater- **haha! Nope not Fluffy…

**Demonic Angelz- **Nope not Sesshoumaru…

**Karen12- **Hey don't worry about how long it takes you to review! I'll always wait for you. Yeah I know that's not the way they met. I decided since I'm making up a story that I'll make up the way they met. Lol. Yup. I decided to put some stuff in there about Sesshoumaru's boa/armpit hair. Yeah I was actually thinking of having a part like that. Or I could have Inuyasha asking Sesshoumaru what it is and Sesshoumaru changes the subject because he doesn't know himself. Hmmmm….both ideas are classic. I could use em' both. Yeah I loved the 'sit' part, too. Uh, what do you mean by does Inuyasha get to follow Kagome? I'm so confused!

**Thanks also to: ** **kowzkowzkowzkowzect.**, **psycogirl234**


	7. Sesshoumaru and Kagome: The Well

**A/N: **Alrighty then. Chapter 7. WOOHOO! Ok I'm fine now. I'm taking driver's ed and boy is it boring. Yawn! But the fun thing is that every weekend I get to drive the instructors around. And if they say something evil to me, I'll slam on the brakes and make then hit the dashboard! Haha! Whew. I get control over the brakes, gas, and steering. Let the teachers die! Mwuahahaha. Lol. Jk. Teachers are pimpin'.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And my Grandma can fly. So what's new with you?**

**Recently:**

Inuyasha opened his eyes half way and focused on the object in front of him. Kagome was leaning over him talking.

"Inuyasha! I thought you were..." Kagome let her head rest on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I'm so grateful that you're alright."

"Kagome..."Inuyasha said weakly before he passed out from all of the blood he lost.

Sesshoumaru struggled to keep his conscious, also. The last thing he wanted was to view another one of Inuyasha's memories, but he eventually fell under Takiya's spell and found himself kneeling on the ground holding onto his head.

**Chapter 7: Sesshoumaru and Kagome: The Secret of The Well**

"What is happening!" Sesshoumaru fell submissive to the pain and went down memory lane. Kagome jolted her head in the direction of Sesshoumaru.

_'What's happening to both of them?' _Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru only imagining the type of disturbance that he and Inuyasha had been going through. Without a second thought, Kagome refocused her attention to the hurt hanyou/youkai lying on the ground in a tremendous amount of pain. Sango and Miroku were already by his side so Kagome thought it best to help out. The three of them picked Inuyasha up and headed into Kaede's hut.

**...Flashback...**

"Damn you to hell." Inuyasha forced himself to stand up.

"What's wrong half-breed? Can't you keep up?" A raspy voice came from the depths of the demons throat. Inuyasha focused on the demon in front of him. Then he turned his gaze to the five children being held hostage by the other demons.

"Tch. You haven't seen true power." Inuyasha stuck his claws in his wound. "Blades of blood!" The red claw marks tore the demon before Inuyasha into shreds.

A loud cackling sound could be heard from the background. All five children had been slaughtered right before Inuyasha's eyes.

"You bastards..." Inuyasha growled.

"Now now half-breed. What's done is done. Now tell me where the Shikon jewel is and none of the other villager's will be killed." The demon smirked. They were ugly things. Their bodies were black and each of them had four crimson stripes along their backs.

"Feh not on your life." Inuyasha ran towards the leader and sliced him down the middle. They were easily torn to shreds, but what Inuyasha didn't realize is that once he killed one, the remains of that demon formed into three more.

The three new demons took hold of a few villagers and devoured them.

"Inuyasha. We cannot be defeated. We have already slaughtered a pregnant youkai. Not only was she pregnant, but she was the mate of the Lord of the Western Lands." The demon grinned widely. Obviously pleased with his newest kill.

_'The Lord of the Western Lands? It can't be...Sesshoumaru had a mate! He's incapable of showing compassion. This demon must be lying.' _Inuyasha smirked. "Am I supposed to believe that? You're lying is even worse than your looks."

The demon's grin faded away into an enraged glare. "You pathetic half-breed, you truly must wish to die a most painful death." The demon summoned a fiery whip from his flesh.

Inuyasha did what he knew how to do best, he fought.

One after one, Inuyasha tore the demons apart. "Damn it all. Why won't they die?"

"Heh. Did you seriously believe that we would die so easily?" The new leader said as he cracked his whip on the ground.

"Tch. I'm sick of hearing your voice." Inuyasha wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and crouched down. He didn't know why they kept coming, but he had to figure it out.

"Giving in already? I thought that you would be more of a challenge. No matter, now you shall die." The demon ran towards Inuyasha with his whip pulled back behind him.

"Bad move." Inuyasha jumped into the air and slashed the demon into pieces with his claws. This time, he noticed that the remains of the demons formed back together to create more of them. "What in the hell?" Inuyasha leaped back a few feet and watched in confusion as the demon formed.

"I see that you have discovered my special ability." The demon said before he formed another whip at his fingertips.

_'How in the hell am I supposed to beat these guys?' _Inuyasha pondered upon himself. _'Maybe if I can manage to take his whip somehow.' _Inuyasha placed his right hand on the ground, ready to dart off.

"Most amusing. I see that you have some fighting spirit in you. Not for long half-breed." The demon continued running after Inuyasha.

"I ain't going down so easy." Inuyasha dodged the demons whip and grabbed both of his arms from behind.

_'How did he manage to do this?' _The demon struggled to break free, but to no avail he remained in Inuyasha's grip.

"You bastard. You'll pay for what you've done." Inuyasha ripped the demons whip from his fingers and jumped back from him.

"No!" The demon had a horrified look on his face. "How did you...a half-demon...defeat me?" The demon disintegrated along with his pack. Inuyasha didn't know how he did it, but taking the whip away, their power source, sure did make a difference.

Inuyasha sighed and ran from the village to escape from the fact that he was going to be blamed for what had just occurred.

**...End Flashback...**

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and focused on the ground before him. How long had he been unconscious? And where did his half brother get to?

_'Inuyasha defeated the demons who killed my mate. How did he manage to destroy them when my mate, a full youkai, could not? I have been searching for the demons that killed my mate for years, but now my search has been for nothing.' _Sesshoumaru stood up and dusted off his left arm.

A noise caught his attention from his right side. Sesshoumaru looked at the girl who stood by his side. He smelt her coming, so why didn't he leave? Sesshoumaru, in no way, wanted anything to do with a human.

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked as she placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's arm. _'What am I doing? He's not Inuyasha...he's a cruel cold-hearted demon who cares for no one but himself.' _

Sesshoumaru stood still, letting the silence take over both him and the miko standing next to him. Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to leave, but something told him to stay. A question needed to be answered, and it needed to be answered at that moment.

"Kagome?..." Sesshoumaru's voice trailed off. Kagome took in a deep breath. She didn't know she was holding it until he spoke. His voice was so gentle at that moment, Kagome's mind wanted to tell her that it was all a dream and that Inuyasha was still in that body. But Kagome knew better.

"Mm?" Was all the miko could force herself to say. Sesshoumaru turned his whole body towards her and he stepped closer. Kagome was now staring directly up at him. The taiyoukai stared deeply into the miko's eyes.

"Where did you come from?" Sesshoumaru needed to know. This was something that had been eating away at him since he had seen her earlier that day.

Kagome almost fell over. That was the last question that she had expected from Sesshoumaru. "It's kind of hard to explain really." Kagome looked away from Sesshoumaru and rubbed the back of her head.

The taiyoukai never took his eyes off of Kagome, which made her uneasy.

"I'm not from this time...that's about all there is to it..." Kagome started walking away from Sesshoumaru to avoid any misunderstandings.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot wide open. _'That explains why she came from that well. So this girl truly is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou.' _ Sesshoumaru turned his back to Kagome. "I see." Was all the youkai Lord said before he started walking towards the well.

Kagome was baffled. What was going on? It really was like a dream. A very bad dream.

"Kagome! Come quick. Inuyasha is waking up!" Sango's voice could be heard from the hut behind her.

"Right." Kagome broke her concentration on the spot in front of her and ran towards Kaede's hut.

Sango sat at Inuyasha's side and Miroku was standing behind her. Shippou was near Inuyasha's head, leaving a place for Kagome to sit on the other side of the hanyou/youkai.

Inuyasha half way opened his eyes and stared at the miko hovering over him. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha. Nice to have you back." Kagome smiled sweetly and placed her hand on Inuyasha's face. He was freezing. "You're so cold. You must have lost a lot of blood."

Sango had bandaged him up earlier, so he wasn't bleeding very much anymore.

Inuyasha sighed and forced himself to sit up.

"No Inuyasha! You're too weak. Just relax so you can get better." Kagome urged Inuyasha to lay back down, but to no avail, the stubborn hanyou/youkai refused to rest.

"No chance. I feel better already." Inuyasha patted his wound and smirked.

"Huh?" Kagome pulled Inuyasha's bandage off his skin. His wound was completely healed!

"How can that be?" Miroku asked in a stunned voice. Sango only shook her head and took in a deep breath.

"It must be because you're in a full demon's body." Kagome said in a shocked state. Inuyasha stood all the way up and grabbed his haori.

"Tch. You got that right." Inuyasha placed his red haori over his chest and walked towards the door. "Where'd that bastard go?"

Kagome stood up and walked in front of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! You don't need to fight anymore! You two need to learn how to get along."

Without anyone's knowledge, Takiya stood on the side of the hut and listened to the conversation. "Bingo. It seems that the miko has finally figured out how to end my spell. Now to see if the hanyou will go for it." Takiya smirked and walked around the hut to where she was almost exactly in front of the door. _'It's a good thing that I can change my scent along with the form I'm in. Now Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will only smell human. That's what this village consists of, so I won't be suspicious.' _Takiya resumed her mission and casually stood by the doorway.

Inuyasha looked down at the miko and growled. "Are you trying to tell me what to do?" Sesshoumaru's personality resurfaced in Inuyasha's tone.

Kagome gasped. "Not again."

"Besides, I'll never sink that low as to even try to get along with Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha stormed out of the hut passing up Takiya without even acknowledging her.

"I see. This has to be the best spell I've cast yet. Inuyasha is so stubborn that he won't even consider Kagome's suggestion." With one wave of her hand, Takiya turned back into a faerie youkai and flew deep into the sky.

Kagome plopped down onto the ground and let out a deep breath. "If Inuyasha doesn't learn how to work with his brother, he may be stuck like this forever."

Sango sat down beside her best friend and smiled. "Kagome, do you remember the time that Inuyasha battled Kageromaru and Jaromaru?"

"Of course. How could I forget?" Kagome asked with a confused look on her face. Miroku left the hut sensing that girl talk was in order. Shippou, however, felt the need to stay so Miroku picked him up by the tail and dragged him out of the hut.

"Tetsusaiga was still too heavy for Inuyasha, and he was having the worst time battling with it..." Sango continued.

"Right...and Kouga was also there. Kageromaru and Jaromaru were very fast since Naraku created them." Kagome added.

"What I'm trying to get at is if Inuyasha found the strength within him to lift the Tetsusaiga with ease when your life was in danger, I'm confident that Inuyasha will find a way to get himself back to normal. It just takes time. Have faith Kagome. He may be stubborn, but he will always fight his hardest." Sango smiled sweetly at Kagome.

"Thanks Sango. I guess you're right. But one thing still bothers me..." Kagome put her finger on her bottom lip.

"Huh? What's that Kagome?" Sango asked, now interested in whatever her friend had to say.

"If Inuyasha doesn't ever find a way to turn back to normal, what will happen? Will we have no need to search for the Shikon jewels anymore? And if that happens...I won't have the need to come back here. And if we don't gather the jewels, then Naraku will complete it. And Kikyou will send him into oblivion, making the Shikon jewel disappear with him. And I won't be able to come back here anymore." Kagome said in one deep breath.

Sango blinked twice before placing her hand on the miko's shoulder. "Kagome. Don't worry. That won't happen I promise. You're thinking too much about the future. A future that won't happen."

Kagome stood up and walked towards the door. "I have to make sure it doesn't. I need to help Inuyasha no matter what the cost!" Kagome turned her head towards Sango, flashing her a quick smile before running after Inuyasha.

Sango stood up and smiled on the inside. _'Kagome...she doesn't realize how much she means to Inuyasha. He will find a way to get back to normal, mostly for her.' _

**...Sesshoumaru...**

The taiyoukai now stood directly in front of the well. _'Where does it lead to?' _Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the lip of the well and got ready to leap in when he heard a shrill scream come from within the forest.

_'Kagome?...' _Sesshoumaru didn't have any second thoughts before he darted off in the direction of the frightened miko. What was he doing? Was the Lord of the Western Lands really going to save the life of a mortal?

Sesshoumaru reached his destination within seconds. Kagome stood in the middle of a clearing with hideous demons surrounding her.

"Oh no...what am I going to do?" Kagome looked around her. She didn't have any arrows. The miko was completely defenseless. _'I'm so sorry Inuyasha...I never got the chance to tell you how much I care about you.' _Kagome closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. A face appeared in her head at that instant. It wasn't who she thought it would be...it was none other than Sesshoumaru. Kagome felt tears swell up in her eyes. She couldn't let this be the end.

"I'll eat her eyeballs..." Came a hissing sound from behind her.

"And I will have her leg." Came another demons voice. A violent laughter could be heard all around the miko.

Sesshoumaru could feel anger rise into all parts of his body. There was no way that he would let some slimy demon kill this precious miko.

Kagome, knowing there was no way she could possibly get away, let herself fall to her knees. A demon lunged towards her head.

Within seconds, blood spewed everywhere. Kagome opened her eyes to find that she was up in the air.

_'What...what's going on?' _Kagome felt an arm around her waist. She looked up at her capturer to find Sesshoumaru looking back down at her. The miko felt heat rise to her cheeks. _'He saved me?' _

Sesshoumaru landed back onto the ground and set Kagome down.

"Thank...you" Kagome stared up at Sesshoumaru and let a smile play on her lips. Sesshoumaru turned his back to her.

"Miko, you need to be more careful. You are lucky to still be in one piece." Sesshoumaru's cold voice stabbed through Kagome.

Kagome let a small gasp of air escape from her. Sesshoumaru, with his great sense of hearing, picked up on her surprised reaction.

"Now that you are out of harms way, head back towards the village. I'm sure that Inuyasha will be there shortly." Sesshoumaru turned and looked at Kagome.

"Mm. Right." The miko turned and started walking towards the village. Sesshoumaru stood and watched her until she was out of sight.

**...Inuyasha...**

The hanyou/youkai ran through the forest in search of his half-brother. If anything was going to happen, it was going to be Sesshoumaru dying for everything he had done.

"Where in the hell is he?" Inuyasha asked himself angrily before he picked up on a scent. "Kagome? What's she doing out her so late?"

Inuyasha changed paths and headed in the direction where he smelt Kagome.

**...Kagome...**

Kagome walked through the forest when she spotted a light. "That must be the campfire at Kaede's village." Kagome quickly ran in the direction she seen the light.

**...Sesshoumaru...**

The taiyoukai walked throughout the forests in search of anything that might help him figure out how to break the spell, or whatever had occurred.

_'I was once again compelled to save a human life. This was unlike Rin. I saved Rin on my own free will. Perhaps my saving this miko was the doing of Inuyasha. I was involuntarily forced into saving her..." _Sesshoumaru was broken from his thoughts when he caught scent of Inuyasha.

**...Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha reached his destination to find none other than Kikyou sitting in a nearby tree.

"Ki--Kikyou?" Inuyasha was stunned. The last time he seen her was when he and Kagome had gotten into a fight and she supposedly went home permanently.

The priestess turned her head at the mention of her name. Kikyou called her soul collectors to take her down to the ground.

"Are you not Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru?" Kikyou approached Inuyasha.

**...Kagome...**

Kagome ran after the light, only to find that she wasn't getting closer, but it was moving farther away. "What's happening?" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when she hear voices coming from behind a few trees. The curious miko stepped behind a tree and peaked around it.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kikyou staring deeply down into her eyes.

"Oh no...Inuyasha..." Kagome held her breath and listened to the conversation.

Inuyasha placed his hand on Kikyou's shoulder. "I don't know how this happened. But I swear I'm going to fix it. I won't let myself stay in this body." Inuyasha said sternly.

Kikyou smirked and glared up at Inuyasha. "Don't be foolish Inuyasha. If this truly is the doing of Naraku, the task will be much harder than that."

Kagome realized that they had been talking for a few minutes now since Kikyou already knew it was Inuyasha.

**...Sesshoumaru...**

Within moments Sesshoumaru reached the place where his half-brother resided, to find Kagome standing behind a tree.

_'What is she doing here? I thought I told her to go back to the village.' _Sesshoumaru jumped into a nearby tree and watched the whole scene take place. Inuyasha and Kikyou were arguing and Kagome sat in silence.

"What is that supposed to mean? I'll get my body back no matter what it takes! If it was Naraku who did this, I'll destroy him in the process." Inuyasha clenched his fist.

Kikyou laughed.

"What's so funny Kikyou?" Inuyasha spat.

"Don't be ridiculous. You cannot destroy him by yourself." Kikyou turned her back to Inuyasha.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked in a befuddled tone of voice.

"Naraku has gradually grown stronger since the last time you faced him Inuyasha. He has undoubtedly created another incarnation of himself. A more powerful one than Kagura and Kanna." Kikyou returned to her position in glaring at Inuyasha.

"Tch. Whatever. Just because he has a few more bastards to fight for him doesn't mean a thing!" Inuyasha growled. "Naraku will pay for everything. Including what he did to us." Inuyasha placed his right hand on Kikyou's shoulder.

"Do not perceive to think that we will some day be back to the way that we were. Inuyasha, have you become that much of a fool to believe that I would be together with you again?" Kikyou backed away from Inuyasha.

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha reached out towards her.

"The only wish that I have is to bring you into hell with me." Kikyou said sternly.

"If that's what you want than so be it!" Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kikyou and embraced her.

Kagome turned away from the scene and started walking towards Kaede's village.

Sesshoumaru leaped down from his tree and landed ten feet in front of Kagome. "Do you make a habit of this miko?" Sesshoumaru asked, startling Kagome.

The miko's eyes averted up to Sesshoumaru's face. He quickly sensed that they were full of sadness and hurt.

**Continued in Chapter 8**

**A/N: **I am so sorry that it took me this long to update! I am extremely stressed out right now. Last night I went to bed at 7:00 and woke up at 10:00 this morning! I was just overwhelmed. I have been doing so much school work that I just didn't have any time for myself. Here's my classes: Driver's Ed, English 2 honors, German 2, Chemistry, Weight lifting, AP European History, Geometry. My brain hurts...I hope that you enjoyed this chapter since it took me almost a month to write it. Hehe. Please please please please review. It would mean so much to me! Oh yeah...and by the way, I'm getting sick of writing hanyou/youkai so I made up a new name to blend the two together. Get ready...HANKAI! Mwuahahahaha. Good huh? Tell me what you think.

**Review response time!**

**kagomefan595- **I'm so sorry! I did the opposite of what you wanted me to do. Please don't hurt me!

**Yessika- **Haha! Fluffy and Kagome are going to come along just fine! Don't worry I have a lot of stuff planned. Thanks!

**kowzkowzkowzkowzect.- **GAH! Tell me what's confusing! I need to know these things so I don't do it again. Lol.

**karen12- **Nope! I didn't want it to sound like Sesshy's eyes are blue. I was just using it as an example. Hehe. I couldn't think of the jewel's name that has an amber color…so I stuck with Sapphire. LOL! Yup…his armpit hair definitely muffled the words. He was talking into it because he was scared that Kagome would hurt him…with the 'sit' command. I'll have to fix that…Lol! Thanks! I'm happy you liked the flashback. It kinda gives Sesshoumaru that part of his personality that he's missing, eh? Yeah I thought that that line was something Fluffy would say, too. Lol. Yeah everyone thought that he would, and that it was Sesshoumaru standing behind Inuyasha but I fooled them! Mwuahahahaha! Thanks for your wonderful compliments!

**InuNekoYoukai- **Thanks! Your reviews make me feel so special!

Thanks to you also **Krissy **and** Elsa. **


	8. Sesshoumaru and Kagome: Feelings

**A/N: **Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter. This is where things really do start to get interesting. I know I keep saying that, but this time I mean it. I've had a pretty bad week and I'm going to take all my anger out on the keyboard. And you know what that means! That's right! Longer chapters...although they are pretty long normally, I'm going to make this one super dooper long. I'm so proud of all the reviews for my story already. On my other story it took forever. Well that's about all I have to say.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I would be happy. If Inuyasha were real, he would have most likely killed us all by now. Oh and..I do own Takiya and Haruki! **

**Recently: **

"Tch. Whatever. Just because he has a few more bastards to fight for him doesn't mean a thing!" Inuyasha growled. "Naraku will pay for everything. Including what he did to us." Inuyasha placed his right hand on Kikyou's shoulder.

"Do not perceive to think that we will some day be back to the way that we were. Inuyasha, have you become that much of a fool to believe that I would be together with you again?" Kikyou backed away from Inuyasha.

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha reached out towards her.

"The only wish that I have is to bring you into hell with me." Kikyou said sternly.

"If that's what you want than so be it!" Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kikyou and embraced her.

Kagome turned away from the scene and started walking towards Kaede's village.

Sesshoumaru leaped down from his tree and landed ten feet in front of Kagome. "Do you make a habit of this miko?" Sesshoumaru asked, startling Kagome.

The miko's eyes averted up to Sesshoumaru's face. He quickly sensed that they were full of sadness and hurt.

**Sesshoumaru and Kagome: Feelings**

Kagome stared up at the taiyoukai. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't make them stop. If was as if they had a mind of their own.

"I..." Kagome didn't know how to answer him. The only thing that was going through her mind at that time was Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome without saying a word. He could almost tell what she was thinking and her searched her face for any signs of being correct. "Kagome?..."

"Mm?" The miko looked towards the ground. Her mind told her to run. But her body wouldn't move. It was like she was glued to a spot being forced into listening to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru placed his index finger under Kagome's chin, forcing her to look up at him. Sesshoumaru stared down into the miko's eyes sending a chill up Kagome's spine.

Kagome held her breath. What was happening between them? At that moment, any thoughts of Inuyasha that were residing in her mind had disappeared.

_'She is mine.' _Sesshoumaru thought before he placed his right hand on the nape of Kagome's neck, and his left hand on her waist. Sesshoumaru slightly closed his eyes before leaning over and connecting lips with Kagome.

_'What's he doing!' _Kagome's eyes were still wide opened and everything felt so awkward. Kagome could feel the urge to wrap her arms around Sesshoumaru, but something told her to run. Knowing that this taiyoukai was full of hate was enough to keep her away from him. But tonight...tonight he seemed to be showing her his soft side. _'Sesshoumaru...' _Kagome began to close her eyes as she swiftly let her arms wrap around Sesshoumaru's neck.

A powerful wind blew just then, pushing both the miko and the taiyoukai close together. Both of their bodies were touching, making this moment even more special. Kagome's hair blew in the breeze, swirling around her face bringing out the more delicate features.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and moved his head away from Kagome, ending the kiss. He stared deep down into Kagome's eyes, finding no trace of the loneliness that he had seen just a few moments before.

Kagome blushed. Sesshoumaru was staring right at her! His eyes were different though...they showed no sign of hatred. Kagome stared right back into Sesshoumaru's eyes. It was like she was in a trance.

"You...are mine." Sesshoumaru said without even realizing it. He couldn't deny his urge to be with her anymore. Sesshoumaru could no longer tell himself that the feelings he had developed for this miko were Inuyasha's. Even if they were, it wouldn't have stopped him from kissing her.

"I'm...I'm what?" Kagome was broken from her former state of mind. Her eyes shot open and she now stared at Sesshoumaru as if she had seen a ghost.

**...Inuyasha and Kikyou...**

"I promised that I would go with you Kikyou..." Inuyasha held the priestess tighter, forcing her to squeeze his sides.

"Let go of me!" Kikyou broke free from Inuyasha and backed away to the tree that she was once resting in.

"Kikyou.." Inuyasha's eyes softened as he realized that Kikyou was planning on leaving him once more.

"Once I destroy Naraku, I will bring you into hell with me." Kikyou's soul collectors came and surrounded her body, lifting her into the air.

"No! You can't do it alone...Kikyou.." Inuyasha reached his hand into the air as Kikyou's figure disappeared. "KIKYOU!"

Inuyasha now averted back to his senses and fell to his knees. _'Kikyou I will always protect you with my life.' _

**...Kagome and Sesshoumaru...**

Sesshoumaru turned his back to Kagome before walking away from her.

"Where...where are you going?" Kagome stuttered, only to get a cold shoulder from Sesshoumaru. Kagome sighed, it was time that she went back to the hut and got some sleep. _'Maybe this is all a bad dream...' _

Kagome placed her hand over her mouth. Did Sesshoumaru really kiss her? Or was she imagining the whole thing? It was then that she remembered seeing Inuyasha with Kikyou. Her heart sank to the bottom of her chest.

"Why me? Maybe I just don't belong here..." Kagome frowned. It had been a long day and the last thing that she needed was to see Inuyasha with Kikyou. Or better yet, to have an episode with Sesshoumaru.

**...Takiya...**

"Perfect." Takiya had watched everything from the treetops in which she resided. It was her who led Kagome over to Inuyasha and Kikyou. She was the light.

"Who would have ever thought that a demon as cold hearted as Sesshoumaru, could have a warm spot for a mere mortal?" Takiya giggled. What she mostly didn't realize was that Kagome had extremely strong spiritual powers.

With a blink of the eye, Takiya vanished into thin air.

**...Inuyasha...**

"I better get back to the village now." Inuyasha sighed and started walking off in the direction of the village, when a scent caught his attention.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha darted off in her direction and was soon to find her walking very slowly back to Kaede's village. She looked as if she had a lot on her mind. But Inuyasha didn't stop to think about that.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Inuyasha asked startling Kagome to no end.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said trying to catch her breath. "I could ask you the same thing..." Kagome's eyes were filled with grief.

_'Did she see me and Kikyou?' _Inuyasha asked himself. "I was...looking for Sesshoumaru."

Kagome kept her eyes on the path in front of her, she was almost to the village. Inuyasha noticed that she slightly smelt like Sesshoumaru.

"Did you run into Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. Kagome let a smile play upon her lips before she looked at Inuyasha.

"No of course not! Don't be silly." Kagome waved him on nervously.

"Right..." Inuyasha carried on. What he didn't know was that the very taiyoukai that he spoke of had been following Kagome from a safe distance to make sure that she was safe from harm.

_'Inuyasha...' _Sesshoumaru growled to himself. Was that half-breed actually talking to _his _woman? His? When did the great Lord of the Western Lands proclaim that miko as his? _'She is...mine.' _Sesshoumaru's mind cleared. All he could think about was what he said to the miko earlier. Yes. It felt good saying that she was his.

Kagome reached the village without saying another word to Inuyasha. She thought it was best to give him time alone, since he did just have one of those meetings with Kikyou.

"KAGOME! Kagome!" The little kitsune ran up to Kagome and pounced into her arms.

"Hey Shippou." Kagome smiled.

"When are we going to eat?" Shippou placed his hand over his stomach and listened to it growl.

"Gomen. How does Ramen sound?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of his favorite food. "Tch. Who cares if that little runt wants some...all that matters is that I do."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. _'I'll ask Kaede if she has anymore rosary later. He is getting irritating! I wish that he could at least show some manners.' _Kagome grunted to herself.

After heating the Ramen, Kagome filled up six bowls. One for Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, herself, and Sesshoumaru. _'I wonder where he is right now.' _Kagome thought sadly before finishing up the last of her Ramen.

As if on cue, Sesshoumaru appeared from the darkness of the forest. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome stood up and took a few steps towards him. Inuyasha looked up and automatically took a defensive stance in front of Kagome.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru walked towards the nearest tree and sat down. "Calm yourself Inuyasha. Do not be persistent. You shall never defeat this Sesshoumaru."

"Huh?" Inuyasha stood up straight and gawked at Sesshoumaru, who know had his eyes closed.

Kagome smiled to herself before approaching Sesshoumaru and kneeling down beside him. Sesshoumaru opened up his eyes and looked directly at Kagome.

"Would you like some Ramen?" Kagome smiled and held the bowl up to Sesshoumaru.

"I have no need for human food." Was all Sesshoumaru said before reverting back to his former position with his eyes closed. Kagome's shoulders slouched over.

"But--" Kagome started but was soon cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"Silence yourself." Sesshoumaru barked.

"Doesn't anyone in this era have manners?" Kagome grunted to herself before stomping off.

"Hey Kagome I'll take those--" Inuyasha pointed out. Kagome stopped dead in front of him.

"I'm going home!" Kagome huffed before throwing the bowl on top of Inuyasha's head. Miroku stayed clear of the angry miko's path.

"Kagome. Please don't leave." Shippou pleaded. Kagome smiled at the kitsune.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. I just need some time away from Inuyasha." Kagome patted Shippou on the head before walking off towards the well.

Sesshoumaru observed Kagome as she stormed off into the darkness of the forest. _'Where is she going?' _Sesshoumaru stood up and followed closely behind her.

Kagome placed her knee on the lip of the well and was about to jump in, when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sesshoumaru asked in a cold tone.

"Home." Kagome answered before turning around to stare at the taiyoukai.

"You are not permitted to leave." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Permitted? You've got to be kidding me." Kagome said to herself, forgetting about Sesshoumaru's good hearing.

"Silence." Sesshoumaru barked.

It was then that Kagome remembered the rosary around Sesshoumaru's neck. "Sit boy."

The youkai lord plummeted into the ground and Kagome took that opportunity to jump down the well.

Kagome was surrounded by a familiar blue light that always took her back and forth from feudal Japan., and within an instant she was home. The miko climbed out of the well and walked towards the house. It must have been around ten o'clock, because all of the lights in her house were off.

Kagome slid open her front door and stepped in silently. She made her way up to her room and plopped on her bed.

"I hope Sesshoumaru doesn't follow me..." Kagome said before sleep took over.

**...Sesshoumaru...**

"Impudent wench." Sesshoumaru got up off the ground and walked towards the well. _'That miko will not get away that easily.' _

Sesshoumaru looked into the well and was getting ready to jump, when all of a sudden he got a sharp pain in his head.

"This is becoming a problem." Sesshoumaru put two of his fingers on his forehead, as if it would make the sharp stinging sensation go away. Little did he know, Inuyasha was experiencing the exact same thing at that moment.

**...Sesshoumaru's Flashback...**

Inuyasha walked through the fields of flowers and sighed as a soft wind blew through his hair. He couldn't have been more than 10 years old.

"Mother...I wish I could see you again." Inuyasha looked up into the sky and let the sun bring out the delicate features of his eyes. The amber in them shimmered while the gold outline melted into his pupils.

An object caught Inuyasha's attention from the corner of his eye. He quickly averted his attention to a castle.

"I wonder who that belongs to." Inuyasha thought before walking towards it. It didn't take the hanyou long before he was at the front door. Without even knocking, Inuyasha proceeded inside and made his way down the corridor.

Large framed pictures decorated the walls. One was there that looked exactly like his mother.

"Izayoi?" Inuyasha stared up at the painting. The woman featured in it was beautiful. She had raven black hair, brown eyes, and a sweet smile. She wore a silky pink kimono with a white obi tied around it.

A noise from inside one of the bedroom's broke Inuyasha from his trance and he made his way towards it. The room that the noise came from had a bookshelf with tons of books. And a desk with three drawers. Inuyasha approached the desk with caution before finding that one of the drawers was opened.

At the top of the opened drawer, a box sat with gold trim. Inuyasha picked up the box and sat it on top of the desk.

"What's this?" Inuyasha curiously asked himself before opening up the box to reveal a hairpin with a sakura blossom imprint on it and a key. Inuyasha sat the hairpin aside and picked up the key. It had strange engravings on it. The largest being a dragon with a broken wing, and the smallest a single petal from a sakura blossom.

Inuyasha attempted opening up the other two drawers, but both were locked. One drawer had a keyhole in it, so Inuyasha placed the key that he had found inside the keyhole but the drawer still would not open.

"Piece of junk." Inuyasha placed the key in his haori without thinking and left the box and hairpin sitting on the desk.

"I wonder what else is in this place." Inuyasha started walking down the hall in the opposite direction from which he came.

**...End Flashback...**

Sesshoumaru opened up his eyes and growled. "So it was you whom entered my castle that day..."

**...Inuyasha's Flashback...**

Sesshoumaru approached the room in which his mother and father resided. He quietly opened up the door to reveal an empty room.

"Mother? Father?" Sesshoumaru was very young. Sesshoumaru, thinking that they were probably outside, waltzed through the corridor and out the front door. There, he spotted his mother sitting in an open field of flowers.

"Mother!" Sesshoumaru ran to his mother and sat down beside her. "What are you doing out here so early?"

Sesshoumaru's mother smiled and kissed her son on his forehead. "I'm enjoying the morning my son." In her fingers, she twirled around a hair pin with a sakura blossom imprinted on it.

"Where's Father?" Sesshoumaru asked innocently. Once again, his mother gave him one of her breath taking smiles.

"He has business that he must attend to in the east." She said sweetly.

"I see." Sesshoumaru hated the fact that his Father was never around. He knew that someday he would defeat him. And that he would be the strongest youkai in all the lands.

"Do not worry Sesshoumaru." She looked down at the young youkai that sat before her and ran her hand through his hair.

"What do you mean by 'do not worry'?" Sesshoumaru lowered his eyebrows.

"Your time will come to rule over these lands. You will be a fit ruler. A kind ruler." She answered as if she had read his mind.

"Yes. I will do a more descent job than Father does." Sesshoumaru stated as his pounded his fist on his hand.

"That you will." She chuckled before picking Sesshoumaru up under his arms.

"Put me down!" Sesshoumaru said playfully. His mother set him on the ground and giggled.

"You are becoming very strong." Her laughing soon faded away.

"Yes I know this Mother." Sesshoumaru took the hairpin that was in-between his mother's fingers and placed it in her hair.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her neck and embraced her.

"I love you my son." She said before pulling him closer to her. "Remember that."

**...End Flashback...**

Inuyasha stood up from the spot that he had fallen down at. "Damn it."

Sango and Miroku had been sitting by his side since he fell. "Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Miroku and Sango asked in unison.

"I don't know." Inuyasha suddenly remembered an angry Kagome storming away. _'I made her angry...and why was she being nice to Sesshoumaru?' _Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He needed his body back.

"Out of my way!" Inuyasha shoved through Sango and Miroku and headed towards the sacred well.

**Continued in Chapter 9...**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had a major writer's block. Gah...I hate those. Well please review cause I want you to.

**Review Response Time!...**

**Karen12- **Yeah I was having trouble with that guy's name. So I just went with the best way I knew how to spell it. Lol. Inuyasha didn't bury any bodies because he didn't care for humans back then as much as he does when he's with Kagome. Heh heh. Yeah I know about the Kikyou thing….I was thinking something else when I typed that. HAHA! Hankie? Yeah…it does. But not many people would think of it. Sesshoumaru is giving in to the feelings mwuahahahaha. Thanks Karen!

Thanks also to: **Gr8 Black Raven, Inuyasha's Girl and Kikyou hater, kagomefan595, krissy, and Yessika**


	9. Discovery of the Past

**A/N:** Ok...so I let you have what you wanted last chapter. Kagome and Sesshoumaru connected lips and Sesshoumaru finally admitted to his feelings for our loved miko. Inuyasha is getting pretty upset at the fact that Kagome hasn't been acknowledging him lately, but he still doesn't know about the kiss. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the kissing scene last chapter! And I just got my permit for driving! So look out road! WOOHOO.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is a lobster. Kagome is a chicken. Sesshoumaru is a...er...teddy bear. Shippou is an even cutter teddy bear. Miroku is a chipmunk. Sango is a panda. And Kaede is a prune. I don't own em'.**

**Recently:**

_'She is mine.' _Sesshoumaru thought before he placed his right hand on the nape of Kagome's neck, and his left hand on her waist. Sesshoumaru slightly closed his eyes before leaning over and connecting lips with Kagome.

_'What's he doing!' _Kagome's eyes were still wide opened and everything felt so awkward. Kagome could feel the urge to wrap her arms around Sesshoumaru, but something told her to run. Knowing that this taiyoukai was full of hate was enough to keep her away from him. But tonight...tonight he seemed to be showing her his soft side. _'Sesshoumaru...' _Kagome began to close her eyes as she swiftly let her arms wrap around Sesshoumaru's neck.

A powerful wind blew just then, pushing both the miko and the taiyoukai close together. Both of their bodies were touching, making this moment even more special. Kagome's hair blew in the breeze, swirling around her face bringing out the more delicate features.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and moved his head away from Kagome, ending the kiss. He stared deep down into Kagome's eyes, finding no trace of the loneliness that he had seen just a few moments before.

Kagome blushed. Sesshoumaru was staring right at her! His eyes were different though...they showed no sign of hatred. Kagome stared right back into Sesshoumaru's eyes. It was like she was in a trance.

"You...are mine." Sesshoumaru said without even realizing it. He couldn't deny his urge to be with her anymore. Sesshoumaru could no longer tell himself that the feelings he had developed for this miko were Inuyasha's. Even if they were, it wouldn't have stopped him from kissing her.

"I'm...I'm what?" Kagome was broken from her former state of mind. Her eyes shot open and she now stared at Sesshoumaru as if she had seen a ghost.

**Chapter 9: Discovery of the Past**

Kagome woke up bright and early to find that it was Monday and she needed to get dressed for school. She knew that Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka would all bombard her with questions, so Kagome prepared an excuse.

The miko rushed into the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, and brushed her teeth quickly before heading downstairs and grabbing her bright yellow backpack and heading out the door. She waved good-bye to her Mom and made her way down the busy streets of Tokyo.

It was then that all of the fresh memories from the day before caught up with her. "Sesshoumaru..." Kagome's smile faded into a depressed frown. She let her shoulders slouch as she shuffled her feet down the street.

_'Did that really happen? Did Sesshoumaru actually kiss me? This can't be good...what about Inuyasha? What is he doing right now?' _Kagome sighed and let a sign of pain drift onto her already depressed expression. She remembered seeing him embracing Kikyou. And it took a toll on her already damaged heart. But when Sesshoumaru held her tightly to him and gave her a passionate kiss, all thoughts of the hanyou fluttered away.

_'What's happening to me? Do I not care for Inuyasha as much as I used to? What am I saying...I love Inuyasha more than words can tell. But he doesn't know that. At least I'm sure he doesn't. But when I kissed Sesshoumaru, it felt like he was the only one meant for me.' _Kagome was broken from her concentration by three hyper teenage girls that happened to appear out of nowhere.

"Kagome!" Ayumi scram. "Where have you been?" All three girls surrounded Kagome to keep her from proceeding in the direction of their school.

"Oh...I--" Kagome was cut off by Yuka.

"I see that you've gotten your voice back." Yuka said.

"Oh yeah...

I couldn't talk for days." Kagome went along with it.

"Your Grandpa must take really good care of you." Eri spoke up.

Kagome sweat dropped and smiled at her friends before continuing on down the street.

"You look depressed. Maybe you shouldn't go to school today Kagome." Ayumi said sweetly.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm perfectly fine!" Kagome said before tripping over a piece of broken sidewalk and landing right on her face.

Ayumi and Eri looked at each other then down at Kagome. "Are you sure? Does this have to do with that guy that you've been hanging around?" Ayumi asked suspiciously.

"Yeah Kagome. And when are you going to introduce us to him?" Yuka added.

Kagome sighed. "Look. I'm okay. Don't worry about me." She flashed them a fake smile and continued down the road until her school came into sight.

_'At least we're not late.' _Kagome shook her head and looked down at the ground before bumping into yet another person.

"Hey Kagome. Nice to see you again. I was starting to worry that it was a horrible sickness that you caught this time around." Kagome looked up to see none other than Hojo staring down at her.

"Heh...hey Hojo." Kagome smiled. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka all crowded around Kagome and Hojo.

"I was wondering if you were free on Friday... if we could go to the movies?" Hojo asked with a happy grin on his face. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka all pulled Kagome away (as usual) before she could answer.

"Kagome this is your big chance!" Yuka urged.

"Yeah now you can dump that low life that's been bothering you and become really close to Hojo." Ayumi squealed.

"Eh..." Kagome was speechless. Ayumi pushed her back into Hojo's direction and smiled.

"She would love to." Ayumi said joyfully.

"Great. Pick you up at 7 then?" Hojo anticipated.

"Sure. 7 is fine." Kagome agreed.

Hojo smiled one last time at Kagome before riding his bike off into the distance. Kagome walked into the school and headed for her first class.

**...Sesshoumaru...**

Sesshoumaru stared down into the well trying to decide if it was safe to enter. "This is most perplexing."

The taiyoukai had stayed overnight by the 'Bone Eaters' well.

"Sesshoumaru!" Came a pissed off voice behind him. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha through the corner of his eye. Inuyasha walked over to where Sesshoumaru was standing and looked down into the well.

"So she really left, huh?" Inuyasha asked in a low voice. Sesshoumaru glanced his way and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. The miko is gone." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. Was he really having a civil conversation with his brother?

"I guess I have to go get her." Inuyasha jumped down into the well before Sesshoumaru even heard the words exit his mouth.

Inuyasha landed at the bottom of the well...but nothing happened. "What the hell? Come on you damn thing!" Inuyasha jumped up and down in the well, but to no avail he stayed in the feudal era.

"You are acting like a Neanderthal, half-breed. Why does this not surprise me?" Sesshoumaru smirked. After everything that has happened, he still knows how to get under Inuyasha's skin.

"Damn you to hell..." Inuyasha growled before jumping out of the well. Sesshoumaru took a battle stance before clutching his head in pain.

"This cannot control me." Sesshoumaru let out a growl and his eyes flashed red, but this still was not enough to keep his flashback from surfacing. The taiyoukai fell prey to Inuyasha's memories and blacked out.

**...Flashback...**

Inuyasha walked down the halls of the castle and observed every picture his could find. It wasn't everyday that you ran into a castle. Since his mother had just recently passed away, he had nothing better to do than search the lands that he was born in. He had become considerably stronger since his childhood days.

Inuyasha took a quick glance at one of the doors in the hall and found that it had an engraving in it. "I wonder what this could mean?" The door consisted of a dragon with a broken wing and a drop of water.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and placed his hand on the handle that would slide open the door. Strangely, it was locked. Clumsily, Inuyasha continued to walk down the hall and tripped over his own two feet. "Damn it."

The hanyou picked himself up off the ground before hearing a clanking sound. He looked down at the place in which he once sat, there a key lay with strange engravings. Inuyasha picked the key up and observed it, remembering the box with gold trim he had found earlier. "I wonder..."

He glanced back up at the door and spotted the broken winged dragon, then checked his key. They both consisted of the same image! "This must be where this key belongs." Inuyasha's eyes got wide as he stuck the key into the keyhole and turned it. The door unlocked.

Inuyasha took the key back out and stared at it. The dragon had disappeared and all that remained was the petal from a sukura blossom. The hanyou shook his head and slid the door open. A blinding white light surrounded him and Inuyasha soon found himself in a room.

This room consisted of a bed, a shelf with tons of scrolls and books, and 6 open windows. Inuyasha took an extra step in and moved his eyes down to the floor before him.

Bright red bloodstains marked the spot where a body once laid. "What happened here?" Inuyasha bent down and took a closer look at the blood.

The room smelled of a youkai. A female youkai at that. The blood had not lost it's scent yet and it also smelled of the youkai that once dwelled in this room.

"Is it possible that whoever owned this castle killed the youkai that lived in here?" Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the bookcase that was on the wall.

He chose a book, which featured a passage about youkai's switching bodies. "Interesting..."

"A demonness by the name of Takiya has roamed the Western and Eastern lands for centuries. This demonness has three forms, a human form, a youkai form, and a faerie form. When Takiya enters into her faerie form, no demon around will be able to smell her, hear her, or see her. This demonness has the ability to change youkai into different animals, shapes, or objects. But her most powerful spell consists of two feuding family members switching bodies. It has not been discovered how to change the youkai back into their original forms, but there is one detail to look out for..." Inuyasha slammed the book shut and placed it back on the shelf.

"Isn't there anything interesting in this castle?" The hanyou exited the room, letting the door slid shut behind him, and walked down the corridor.

**...End Flashback...**

Sesshoumaru rubbed the top of his head and glanced at the hankai sitting in front of him. It appeared that Inuyasha had also fallen victim to the strange black outs that had been taking place.

_'He was the one that opened the door. I am no longer able to enter because of this fool. That book...it holds the information needed to retrieve my rightful body back.' _Sesshoumaru felt a growl arise in his throat. Glancing at his brother one last time, Sesshoumaru decided to jump into the well and get the miko that had disappeared the night before.

**...Inuyasha's Flashback...**

The young taiyoukai stood in front of a tree with his eyes closed. Sesshoumaru focused all of his energy into the center of his body and let it flow to his fingertips.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open as the energy whip formed at his fingertips on his right hand. "This shall be entertaining." Sesshoumaru smirked before snapping his whip at the tree, which stood before him.

Within a passing second, a low and deep cracking sound could be heard within the broken tree. It didn't take long for the oversized tree to come toppling down, letting dirt fly up all around it. Sesshoumaru withdrew his energy whip and extended his right arm.

"Not good enough." The taiyoukai once more focused all of his energy to the center of his being and pushed it towards his fingertips. The energy whip once more formed at his fingers. Sesshoumaru darted towards the closet tree and snapped his arm towards it. The tree groaned in pain and the bark twisted and screeched.

This time, the tree fell in the direction of the taiyoukai himself. Quick on his reflexes, Sesshoumaru brought his whip in front of him and cut the tree into four different slices, each landing in all directions around him. A smile now played upon his lips as he straightened himself up.

"That will do." Sesshoumaru turned around and headed towards his castle. Little did he know, another youkai was observing his power.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Lord of the Western Lands." A high-pitched cackle could be heard from within the stillness of the forest.

**...End Flashback...**

Inuyasha opened his eyes and focused on the ground before him. Inuyasha was quick to notice that Sesshoumaru was gone. "Where'd that bastard get to?" Inuyasha growled. He couldn't go to Kagome's time because his youkai body wouldn't permit him to. _'I don't like this one bit. If Sesshoumaru hurts Kagome, that'll be the last thing he does.' _Inuyasha let a growl slip from his throat.

"I have to get my body back. Just being in Sesshoumaru's body is making me sick." Inuyasha sighed and turned in the direction of Kaede's village. An image of Kagome fluttered through his mind, making him even more impatient. _'I'm sorry Kagome. She seen me with Kikyou...that's why she's angry with me.' _

**...Sesshoumaru...**

An unfamiliar blue light surrounded the taiyoukai as he made his way into the future. _'This well...it must possess spiritual powers.' _The blue light faded away and Sesshoumaru soon found himself at the bottom of the well. Without a second thought, Sesshoumaru jumped out of the well and landed on the ground.

"What could this place be?" Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and found traces of Kagome's scent, and some other unfamiliar scents. The taiyoukai walked through the door to the well house and looked around outside. "So this is the miko's home." Sesshoumaru once again sniffed the air and followed Kagome's scent up to her bedroom. He didn't bother going through the door, he just jumped up on the roof and entered through the window.

**...Kagome...**

The bell had rang for the students to head home and Kagome was in deep thought. _'What am I going to do? I know I'm in love with Inuyasha, but he has no room for me in his heart. But now Sesshoumaru is showing me these feelings that I never knew a cold-hearted demon could possess. Maybe it's Inuyasha's feelings taking over...but it couldn't be. Sesshoumaru wouldn't let emotions control him. He thinks that they're pointless.' _Kagome sighed and strutted down the street.

Once she made it home, the first thing she noticed was that the well house door was open. "That's strange. I don't remember leaving that open." Kagome walked over to the door and slid it shut, then proceeded to her house. Kagome set her things down by the door and stalked up the stairs. _'Great...now I have a date with Hojo this weekend and I have no say in it.' _The miko brushed the thought away as she opened her door to discover the taiyoukai patiently waiting her arrival.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" Kagome had to catch herself from falling over. Sesshoumaru sitting in her bedroom waiting on her to get home was the last thing that she had expected.

"It is time to go miko." Sesshoumaru approached Kagome and stared down at her.

"What?" Kagome asked dumbfounded.

"Must I repeat myself?" Sesshoumaru glared at her evilly. All Kagome could conjure up was a firm shake of the head.

"Good. Now follow this Sesshoumaru." The taiyoukai brushed past Kagome and headed down the stairs. Kagome didn't move an inch. She stood in her exact spot trying to decide if what she was seeing was real or not.

"This can't be good..." Kagome once again sighed and turned to look at Sesshoumaru descending down the stairs.

"Inuyasha!" Souta ran to the demon. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the excited child. "Do you dare compare this Sesshoumaru to that worthless half-breed?"

Souta stared at him with a befuddled look upon his face. "I-I..." Souta was speechless.

Kagome hurried down the stairs and moved in front of her brother. "Don't be silly. Souta is just excited to see you is all." Kagome sweat dropped and pushed her brother into the kitchen.

"Yeah. I am excited to see you...but why are you wearing those weird clothes?" Souta managed to get out before Kagome smacked her hand over his mouth.

"Well I guess we'd better be going now!" Kagome squealed out and ran to her front door. Sesshoumaru once again glanced at the child before following the miko outside.

"That was strange." Souta shrugged his shoulders and headed back into the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru walked alongside Kagome and glared down at her. "I assume the runt was your sibling?"

Kagome choked on her breath before returning the taiyoukai's gaze. "He's not a runt! Souta may be annoying sometimes but I still love him. And yes...he is my brother." Kagome placed her hands on her hips, sighed, then continued walking once more.

Sesshoumaru smirked then began following her to the well. "This is your home is it not?" He asked knowing very well what the answer was.

Kagome seriously thought about giving him a sarcastic answer, but then decided to keep everything calm. "Yeah. This is the year 2002."

Sesshoumaru nodded towards Kagome before progressing towards the well.

"You didn't have to come and get me you know. I would've came back in a few days." Kagome looked on towards Sesshoumaru, whom had his foot on the lip of the well.

Sesshoumaru remained in his position trying not to look back at the miko. Finally, without saying a word, Sesshoumaru turned towards the miko and placed his hands on her hips. Kagome stared blankly into his eyes, expecting him to kiss her.

Sesshoumaru picked her up bridal style and leapt into the well. Both were swallowed up by the blue light as they made their way back to feudal Japan.

Inuyasha waited patiently by the well, turned in the direction in which Kaede's village resides. Kagome climbed out of the well with the help of Sesshoumaru, whom had his arm around her waist. Inuyasha's eyes met with Kagome's when she sat down in front of him.

"K-kagome?" Inuyasha wasn't expecting Sesshoumaru to bring her back so soon. Since he normally had a heck of a time getting her to come back himself. "What in the hell were you thinking leaving me like that?" Inuyasha now hovered over Kagome.

"Excuse me if I have a home to go to every now and then!" Kagome stood up and returned the attitude. "Besides...I needed some time to think." Kagome trailed on in a lowered voice.

Inuyasha lowered his fist and stared at Kagome. "About what Kagome?"

"Everything that's been going on." Kagome answered after a few seconds of silence. Sesshoumaru watched everything from a distance before brushing past Kagome.

"Inuyasha, would you cease your imperceptible behavior?" Sesshoumaru glared back at the hankai evilly.

"Tch. Whatever. Like I would listen to you." Inuyasha cocked back.

Kagome groaned. "Would you two stop acting like a bunch of immature children? I have never seen anything so petty. You are brothers, can't you at least try to get along?"

Sesshoumaru averted his gaze to Kagome before walking off into he depths of the woods. Kagome moved her glare back to Inuyasha, whom was staring at her dumbfounded.

"We need to talk." Inuyasha walked in the direction of the setting sun.

**Continued in Chapter 10...**

**A/N: **I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it took me this long to update. I've lost a lot of interest in writing this story lately. SO I've been hanging with friends and getting yelled at by the parents because of grades. -Sigh- I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a terrific New Year's! My New Year's Resolution is to finish this darned story. Please continue to review and support me in my time of need. Oh and I also dedicate this chapter to **Ashleigh Ruthstrom **1989-2005. May God be with you always sweetheart! She died in a car accident and she is terribly missed. :(

**Review response time!**

**Shel The Inuyasha Stalker- **YAY! You're back! Don't feel bad. I should feel bad for not updating in almost two months. Gah…I'm lazy.

**Karen12- **Yo! Yeah…Kagome needed some time away from Inuyasha because she once again spotted him with Kikyou. And the fact that he acts like a slob…I feel like I haven't been updating in years! I need to get back into the groove.

**Yessika- **Heh. Thanks. You make me feel so loved!

Thanks also to: **ichigo49218, cleo, Gr8 Black Raven, psycogirl234, Demonic Angelz!**


	10. Swept Away

**A/N: **Ok...so last chapter may have had nothing interesting happen...but I had a great idea for this one! WOOHOO! Ok...so I hope you enjoy this chapter also. Guess what? My boyfriend bought me the most gorgeous necklace for Christmas! It's heart shaped with diamonds embedded into it. So purty...and in other news...I will be making more funny stories. People seem to think that my randomness is so cool. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: I don't own em'. I only own Mesmura and Takiya nothing more.**

**Recently:**

The young taiyoukai stood in front of a tree with his eyes closed. Sesshoumaru focused all of his energy into the center of his body and let it flow to his fingertips.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open as the energy whip formed at his fingertips on his right hand. "This shall be entertaining." Sesshoumaru smirked before snapping his whip at the tree, which stood before him.

Within a passing second, a low and deep cracking sound could be heard within the broken tree. It didn't take long for the oversized tree to come toppling down, letting dirt fly up all around it. Sesshoumaru withdrew his energy whip and extended his right arm.

"Not good enough." The taiyoukai once more focused all of his energy to the center of his being and pushed it towards his fingertips. The energy whip once more formed at his fingers. Sesshoumaru darted towards the closet tree and snapped his arm towards it. The tree groaned in pain and the bark twisted and screeched.

This time, the tree fell in the direction of the taiyoukai himself. Quick on his reflexes, Sesshoumaru brought his whip in front of him and cut the tree into four different slices, each landing in all directions around him. A smile now played upon his lips as he straightened himself up.

"That will do." Sesshoumaru turned around and headed towards his castle. Little did he know, another youkai was observing his power.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Lord of the Western Lands." A high-pitched cackle could be heard from within the stillness of the forest.

**Chapter 10: Swept Away**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with shaky eyes. _'I wonder what he wants to talk about...' _The miko took a deep breath before starting off to follow the hankai.

Inuyasha had paused when he reached the Tree of Ages in order to give Kagome a chance to catch up. When the miko finally reached her destination, Inuyasha began to walk again. This time, Kagome was right by his side.

"Kagome...something bad is happening here and I don't know what to expect of it." Inuyasha finally said after they had reached the clearing where the forest ended.

"W-what do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome met eyes with the dog demon.

"I don't really know...ever since me and Sesshoumaru switched places, I've been feeling this strange hostility towards humans. Especially you." Inuyasha's eyes grew big for a slight second then managed to return to their normal size.

Kagome gasped and backed away from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..."

"No Kagome. Please don't treat me as if I would harm you. I once promised myself that when I became a full-fledged demon, that I would do everything in my power to keep myself from harming you." Inuyasha took a step forward and grasped onto Kagome's hands. "And I can promise you that I'll do everything in my power to control this body, also."

Kagome's eyes filled up with tears as she searched Inuyasha's eyes for any sign of sincerity. "Your eyes...they've changed so much."

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him. "That's what scares me. I feel no emotion whatsoever. As much as I try to bring back the feelings that I..." Inuyasha stopped. He didn't want Kagome to know how he felt about her yet. Not when he had such a high chance of breaking through and attacking her.

Kagome nuzzled her cheek into Inuyasha's strong chest. "Feelings that you what?" Kagome held her breath in an attempt to keep the tears from flowing once more.

"It's not important." Inuyasha attempted to change the subject. "I don't think you should stay in the feudal era Kagome. At least until I get my own body back. Then I'll come get you." Inuyasha moved his arm from the miko's waist up to her chin where he placed his hand.

Kagome eluded from the hankai. "Inuyasha...I won't leave you. You need my help! I'll never just leave and let you do everything by yourself. What if you don't get your body back to normal in time? What if you stay like this forever? I can't let that happen! Because I need you..." Kagome's eyes now released the imprisoned tears.

"Kagome...I just can't take that risk of me killing you. What don't you understand?" Inuyasha tried to be reasonable.

"I won't ever leave you." Kagome now stared blankly at Inuyasha, expecting an answer, but all he would do is stare directly back at her with his hair blowing in the cool winter breeze. Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome and sat down in the prairie grass.

Kagome sighed and stared into the sky. It was a cloudy night, the skies looked almost like they would wail ice for the miko out of pity. Inuyasha also sat staring into the sky. _'I wonder what he's thinking...' _Kagome approached the hankai and sat beside him.

"There was also something else I've been meaning to talk to you about..." Inuyasha broke the ice and stared into Kagome's stunning brown eyes.

Kagome gave Inuyasha her undivided attention. "Mm?"

"I've been blacking out often. And so has Sesshoumaru. Lately I've been getting glimpses of his past, as he has of mine. I'm wondering if it's the memories that he's often thought of." Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if she had any sort of explanation as to what was going on.

"That's strange..." Kagome looked at the ground as if she were concentrating.

"Did you know that Sesshoumaru had a mate...and that she was pregnant?" Inuyasha let a smile creep upon his face.

Kagome's head shot up and she glared at Inuyasha with big eyes. "A mate? What happened to her?"

"Yeah. Some bastard demons killed her. And I didn't know it then, but I killed the demons that killed her." Inuyasha placed his arms behind his head and lay back on the grass.

Kagome sweat dropped and shook her head. _'If there's one thing that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have in common, it's that they are both hard headed and brag about the things that most people would be grateful for.' _

**...Sango, Miroku, and Shippou...**

"I wonder what's taking him so long." Shippou said before sitting down next to Sango. "He left this morning."

Miroku was still unconscious from the incident earlier that evening. The hentai attempted groping Sango again, and found himself being clobbered by her hiraikotsu.

"I don't know Shippou. Maybe you should lay down to rest for a bit." Sango smiled and patted Shippou on the head. The three of them had just eaten dinner, and Sango herself was getting ready for bed.

"Alright. Sounds like a good idea to me." Shippou entered Kaede's hut and found a sleeping bag to bundle up in.

Sango watched Shippou as he made his way inside. _'I wonder where they are.' _Sango sighed and stared into the night sky. It was getting really late and Sesshoumaru wasn't even anywhere to be found.

Miroku started to squirm, so that brought Sango back to reality.

"I don't want to search for ominous clouds today mommy..." Miroku slurred before opening his eyes to find Sango hovering over him. "AH! It's a monster..." Miroku backed up into a tree.

Sango shook her head silently and made her way to Kaede's hut. Miroku watched her as she walked away.

_'She really knows how to work her hips.' _Miroku drooled. Sango had a sixth sense for detecting hentai's.

_'Won't he ever learn?' _Sango bent down and picked up a good-sized rock before chunking it at Miroku's head and sending him to another la la land.

**...Sesshoumaru...**

The taiyoukai walked through the open fields and through the demon infested swamps until he reached his lands. "It is time to search for information." Sesshoumaru got sick of the feeling of falling in love with a mortal.

Sesshoumaru approached his castle door and was greeted by the over hyper Rin. "Rin?" Sesshoumaru glared down at the child.

"Why are you not in bed? It is late." Sesshoumaru walked into his castle and waited for an answer from Rin.

"I was. But then I heard Jaken announcing your brother's arrival. So I came to see if it was true." Rin answered innocently.

"I see. This Sesshoumaru has not yet obtained his original body back. Now head back to bed Rin." Sesshoumaru turned his head so that one of his eyes was staring at Rin.

"Yes My Lord!" Rin saluted to Sesshoumaru and turned on one heel before heading down the corridor and up the stairs. Sesshoumaru watched her go before turning down the hallway in which the door was in that Inuyasha had entered so many years ago.

**...Takiya...**

The demon ness now followed Sesshoumaru down the hallway watching his every move. "It seems that the Lord of the Western Lands has figured out a way to vanish my spell. But...how will he ever get into that tricky room?" Takiya grinned evilly before letting a giggle slip through her clenched teeth.

**...Inuyasha and Kagome...**

Kagome was now laying down on the grass beside Inuyasha deep in thought. _'Sesshoumaru had a mate? I wonder what she looked like...he must have loved her a lot. Normally he's hateful and he wouldn't save a life if his life depended on it...she must have had an effect on him. To think that Sesshoumaru found love...' _Kagome sighed at the thought.

Inuyasha sat up suddenly and focused his eyes on the forest.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome also sat up and stared into the forest.

"I can't really say...but I know it's not something that wants to give us flowers." Inuyasha stood up with caution and stood in front of Kagome. "No matter what, always stay behind me Kagome."

"Right." The miko stood up and looked around Inuyasha, in hopes of seeing what he was looking at.

"Oh...what a pretty human. She'll taste very nice covered in acid." A crackling voice came from the forest.

"What in the hell...?" Inuyasha now kept Kagome in his sight.

"Too late." A blur spun by Inuyasha and grabbed a hold of Kagome by the waist. "What's wrong Sesshoumaru-sama? Feel a little worthless?" The demon mocked.

Inuyasha growled. "Put her down or you'll regret the day you ever laid eyes on me."

The demon licked the side of Kagome's face. "Not a chance. She's too delicious." Another high pitched cackle escaped from the demon.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are?" Inuyasha unsheathed Toukijin and took a battle stance. Kagome looked on at Inuyasha with a scared look in her eyes.

_'Help Inuyasha!' _Kagome attempted to push away from the demon, but only failed when it dug it's talons into her side. Kagome scram in agony and grimaced.

Inuyasha felt his anger taking over him. "Damn you. I said put her down!"

"Like I said before, not a chance. Oh and my apologies for not introducing myself. My name is Mesmura, of the Tohashi clan." Mesmura grinned.

"I don't care who in the hell you are! It won't matter in a second." Inuyasha charged at Mesmura as fast as he could, which was a bad mistake.

Mesmura jumped high into the air and came down hard on Inuyasha's back, with Kagome still in hand. "You fool. Do you really believe that I could go down so easily?"

Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground and took in a deep breath. He sheathed Toukijin and closed his eyes.

"You can't tell me that you're giving up so easily, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands." Mesmura stared on at Inuyasha expecting an answer.

"I am NOT Sesshoumaru. My name is Inuyasha you bastard. And you better remember it because it will be your last thought!" Inuyasha stared down at his finger tips as an energy whip formed.

"Inuyasha? This can't be! You must be Sesshoumaru. I've searched years for you and you give off every detail from my memory!" Mesmura was taken aback and he let his mouth hang agape.

"Well I ain't Sesshoumaru so get used to it." Inuyasha slapped his energy whip at Mesmura chopping his head off. "Tch. What a waste of time."

Kagome fell silently from the demons grip and landed on the ground. She had fainted from the amount of blood she lost from Mesmura's talons being adapted to her sides.

Inuyasha knelt down by Kagome and lifted her head with his hand. "Kagome...are you alright?" Inuyasha asked sympathetically. Snow had silently began to fall onto the earth and Inuyasha's hair was covered in it. Bit by bit, snowflakes drifted onto Kagome's pale expression.

"Kagome...please open your eyes." Inuyasha wiped the residue of the snow off the miko's cheek before picking her up bridal style and carrying her back to Kaede's village.

**...Morning...**

Kagome woke up to a sharp pain beneath her bosom. "What happened?" Kagome asked groggily before attempting to sit up. Kaede was sitting beside the miko ready to give her medicine.

"Are ye okay Kagome?" Kaede asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Mm. I just have a sharp pain in my side. Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome leaned against the wooden wall behind her.

"Inuyasha is waiting outside until I get done placing bandages on ye." Kaede gave Kagome a remedy made from herbs and wrapped another strip of gauze around her.

Kagome grimaced at the feel of the bandages on her wounded side. At that moment, Sango walked into the hut.

"Oh. I see you're awake Kagome. You gave us quite a scare last night." Sango sat down beside her friend.

"Mm." Kagome couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Inuyasha is really worried about you." Sango finally said. Kagome looked up at Sango and smiled.

"So I've heard. I don't really see why. My wounds aren't fatal." Kagome smiled. _'Inuyasha is worried? Maybe Sesshoumaru's body hasn't quite taken over him yet.' _Kagome snapped back to reality when images from the night before caught up with her. Inuyasha had told her that he was having flashbacks of Sesshoumaru's life. _'Now this is getting weird...' _

Sango sighed and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "He isn't worried about the wounds Kagome. Inuyasha is worried about your well being in the feudal era at this time."

Kagome moved her gaze to Sango and smiled. "Mm. Last night he told me that I don't belong here at this time." Kagome let a sad expression wonder onto her already painful look.

Sango stood up and walked out of the hut. "I wonder what Inuyasha is doing..." Kagome wondered. Kaede finished up replacing Kagome's bandages and also stood up to go outside. A cold breeze blew in from the doorway, which made Kagome shiver and pull the blankets up above her chest.

Inuyasha casually walked into the hut and looked on at Kagome, he was covered in snow.

"Inu...yasha?" Kagome stuttered. Why was she feeling so nervous? And why did Inuyasha have a sympathetic look over his hard expressioned face?

"Are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked before he sat right in front of the miko.

"Mm. I'm fine. What happened last night?" Kagome responded.

"You fell unconscious after I killed that bastard. You lost a lot of blood." Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's cheek. "You really scared me." Inuyasha said before brushing the snow off his 'fluffy' tail type thing.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome's eyes downcast.

"Don't be. Kagome you did nothing wrong." Inuyasha said calmly. Kagome let a smile play upon her lips before wrapping her arms around Inuyasha. The hankai's eyes shot open and he took in a deep breath before wrapping his arm around the miko.

"You're freezing." Kagome said finally after she released Inuyasha from her deadly grasp.

"Yeah. It's been snowing out there." Inuyasha pointed his thumb to the door.

_'What's this weird feeling that I'm getting? Every time I see Inuyasha I become more attracted to Sesshoumaru. Is it because Inuyasha's feelings are in Sesshoumaru's body? Or did I always care for him? This can't be good...' _Kagome gazed into Inuyasha's eyes. _'He seems so cold and heartless...but I know he's not.' _

Inuyasha stood up and extended his hand out to Kagome. "Are you ready to help me get my body back?"

Kagome averted her gaze to the tall man standing before her. "Mm." Kagome grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's hand and stood up. It was then that she realized that she didn't have a shirt on...only bandages to cover her up. Kagome blushed and placed both of her arms over the revealing parts of her body. Inuyasha stared at her and blinked his eyes a few times.

"It would be nice if you stopped looking now!" Kagome said angrily before turning around. Inuyasha waved his hands in front of him to prevent any hostility that the miko was building up.

"I wasn't looking! Who would want to look at you anyways?" Inuyasha didn't mean to say it like that, but it came out in a very different way. Kagome slipped on her blood-stained shirt and brushed past Inuyasha into the freezing cold.

"Do ye want something else to put on Kagome? It is freezing out." Kaede offered. Kagome silently shook her head and joined the rest of the gang that was standing around a fire.

**...Sesshoumaru...**

The taiyoukai had been working on a way to open up the door all night...but to no avail it wouldn't open. "This is most perplexing." Sesshoumaru said angrily.

Jaken ran down the hallway and approached his Lord. "Milord...I think I've found the key to the doorway." Jaken bowed and presented the key to Sesshoumaru.

_'Could it be?...' _Sesshoumaru accepted the key from his loyal servant and observed it. "Jaken..."

"Yes milord?" Jaken answered royally.

"This key has nothing inscribed on it." Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru...it was the only key I could find that had any resemblance to the shape of that lock." Jaken stuttered.

"I see. No matter. I will manage to enter into my Mother's room." Sesshoumaru placed the key into the hole and turned it counter-clockwise. A bright white light surrounded Sesshoumaru and Jaken as the door opened up. Behind the door...something appeared that neither of them expected. A horrible sight for the son of the Great Dog Demon, Taoshi.

**...Inuyasha and the gang...**

Inuyasha followed Kagome outside and sat beside her near the fire. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all stared onto them expectantly.

"What!" Inuyasha finally asked annoyed. The three of them all shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

"Inuyasha, maybe we should search the site of the incident in order to obtain information about the strange body switching that occurred." Miroku put in.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Kagome stood up and walked away from the fire. Followed by Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Miroku. Inuyasha watched them all as they left, then decided to follow.

Miroku, Shippou, and Sango all boarded up on Kirara while Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back. It felt strange to the miko being on Inuyasha's half brother's back. But seeing that it was actually Inuyasha in Sesshoumaru's body, she dealt with it.

It wasn't long until they reached the site and all of the memories came back to the gang.

_'How did this happen?' _Kagome could feel her knees becoming weak. She didn't know if it was because she was cold or because the very thought of Sesshoumaru overwhelmed her already perplexed mind. Kagome's mind seemed to take hold of itself and bring her back into the past.

**...Flashback...**

_She is mine.' Sesshoumaru thought before he placed his right hand on the nape of Kagome's neck, and his left hand on her waist. Sesshoumaru slightly closed his eyes before leaning over and connecting lips with Kagome._

_'What's he doing!' Kagome's eyes were still wide opened and everything felt so awkward. Kagome could feel the urge to wrap her arms around Sesshoumaru, but something told her to run. Knowing that this taiyoukai was full of hate was enough to keep her away from him. But tonight...tonight he seemed to be showing her his soft side. 'Sesshoumaru...' Kagome began to close her eyes as she swiftly let her arms wrap around Sesshoumaru's neck._

**...End Flashback...**

Kagome placed her hand over her lips and let a silent tear drop from her eye. _'I remember letting every memory of Inuyasha go for that brief moment.' _

Inuyasha walked over to the battle area with Sango and Miroku close behind him. "Tch. There's not even any evidence here." Inuyasha grunted.

Miroku bent down on one knee and brushed the snow away from a shiny object imbedded in the ground. "Peculiar. Inuyasha do you recognize this?" Miroku held up a golden key and it shone in the sunlight. Inuyasha grabbed the key from Miroku and observed it himself.

"Probably just a piece of junk that a passing merchant dropped." Inuyasha mumbled before dropping the key back in the snow. Miroku picked it up once more and observed it more closely. It consisted of a dragon with a broken wing and a single petal from a sakura blossom.

"I wonder..." Miroku was broken from his concentration by the sound of Inuyasha's voice.

"Come on Monk. We have work to do." Inuyasha yelled. Miroku stood up from his spot on the ground and placed the key in his kimono.

Kagome was still in a daze when Inuyasha approached her. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "What's with the look of concentration on your face?"

Kagome snapped back to reality and gave Inuyasha a fake smile. "Don't be ridiculous. I was just staring at the ground." Kagome answered nervously. Inuyasha just rose his eyebrow and continued walking.

**Continued in Chapter 11...**

**A/N: **Okay. I hope this chapter was to your liking. Heh. This time it only took me two or three days to update. I bet you're glad about that. Hehe. Anywho...Next chapter is where the fun begins. -Gets an announcers voice- So please stay tuned for the next exciting episode of...INUYASHA AND SESSHOUMARU SWITCH BODIES AND KAGOME IS STUCK WITH A HARD DECISION ON WHO SHE WANTS TO BE WITH BUT DON'T WORRY EVERYTHING MAY TURN OUT TO BE ALRIGHT IN THE END...see you next time!

**Review Response Time...**

**Karen12- **Yeah Kagome didn't sit Sesshoumaru because she is starting to have overwhelming feelings for the poor dude. I used to word imperceptible last chapter because Sesshoumaru was referring to the slight maturity that Inuyasha has. So basically I was meaning it like this, "Inuyasha, would you cease your small maturity issues." If that makes sense...and if it doesn't, sorry for the confusion. I normally forget that people can't read my mind or know what I mean when I type things...so I sowwy for that, too.

**Thanks to you all! **(sorry I don't have time to type everything! BUT I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!)


	11. Takiya, The Magical Demoness

**A/N: **Ok. SO I'm back into my groove. I will try my best to keep it that way since I have loyal readers. I NEED MORE HELPFUL REVIEWS! Please? Okay...well on with the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the past 10. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other Characters. Only Takiya and Mesmura. **

**Recently: **

The taiyoukai had been working on a way to open up the door all night...but to no avail it wouldn't open. "This is most perplexing." Sesshoumaru said angrily.

Jaken ran down the hallway and approached his Lord. "Milord...I think I've found the key to the doorway." Jaken bowed and presented the key to Sesshoumaru.

_'Could it be?...' _Sesshoumaru accepted the key from his loyal servant and observed it. "Jaken..."

"Yes milord?" Jaken answered royally.

"This key has nothing inscribed on it." Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru...it was the only key I could find that had any resemblance to the shape of that lock." Jaken stuttered.

"I see. No matter. I will manage to enter into my Mother's room." Sesshoumaru placed the key into the hole and turned it counter-clockwise. A bright white light surrounded Sesshoumaru and Jaken as the door opened up. Behind the door...something appeared that neither of them expected. A horrible sight for the son of the Great Dog Demon, Taoshi.

**Chapter 11: Takiya The Magical Demoness**

Sesshoumaru moved his arm down from his eyes and gazed into the room. Jaken darted behind his Lord's legs and peeked around to catch a glimpse of the figure standing in the room. Sesshoumaru glanced at the floor and his eyes softened. His mother's bloodstains were still noticeable.

"Sesshoumaru...my dear." A sweet voice brought the taiyoukai back to reality...or was it reality?

"Why have you taken it upon yourself to enter into this Sesshoumaru's castle?" Sesshoumaru asked in a thundering voice. The woman continued to stare out the window. She seemed so cold and empty.

"Do you not recognize your own mother?" The woman turned her eyes in the direction of Sesshoumaru and she stared deeply into his amber eyes.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback. "It cannot be. My mother died years ago." Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the Tetsusaiga.

"Mm. My dear...I've been waiting here for you for so long now." The woman placed her hand over her heart and walked towards Sesshoumaru. Jaken took it upon himself to run out of the room before something bad happened.

"Impossible..." Sesshoumaru stood his ground and gazed on at the woman claiming to be his mother.

"Sesshoumaru my love. I am but a lost soul...I have been waiting for you to realize the truth for such a long time. My dear son... you came back for me." The woman embraced Sesshoumaru as if she were alive.

"Mother..." Sesshoumaru settled into the embrace and closed his eyes. It was indeed his Mother. She had the scent of her.

"Please do not hate Inuyasha for being a half-demon. My dear boy, I want you to be a kind hearted Lord, like your father. You must settle your feud with Inuyasha...or your spirit will not be returned to it's rightful place." As if she was there for that purpose only, Sesshoumaru's Mother began to slowly dissipate. Sesshoumaru watched carefully as the remainder of her body floated into thin air with the last of her voice still floating in the air. _Rightful place Sesshoumaru...please be my kind Lord._

Sesshoumaru stood in silence for a moment thinking of the strange new occurrence. _'If what the woman claims is true and she is my Mother, then what does she mean by my spirit returning to it's rightful place?' _The taiyoukai shook off the feeling and made his way to the bookshelf in which he had spotted Inuyasha in his flashback.

Just then, a feeling of shock ran through his body and ended in his fingertips. "What is happening?" Sesshoumaru had not felt anything like this before. It wasn't painful...yet it wasn't filled with pleasure. The taiyoukai studied his hands over before falling to one knee and closing his eyes. "Curse this weak body..." Sesshoumaru managed to say before sliding into a silent state.

**...Flashback...**

Inuyasha walked down the halls slowly, studying everything that he could. A few more pictures decorated the wall, a few in which he did not recognize. There was a man and a woman standing together in one, in which the woman placed her hand over her impregnated stomach. Inuyasha stopped in the hallway and stared up at this painting.

"Why does this woman seem so familiar to me?" Inuyasha ran his fingers across her face and made his way down to her stomach. Little did the hanyou know, it was he who was inside of her stomach. Izayoi...Inuyasha's mother.

"It's getting dark...maybe I should leave before I find something...or someone I don't want to find." Inuyasha rushed down the hallway forgetting about the key he had stashed away in his haori.

Inuyasha exited out of the castle and ran through the fields. As soon as he felt like he was far enough away, Inuyasha laid down in the grass and let out a breath of exhaustion. _'Now I know where I recognize that woman from!' _Inuyasha sat up in the grass and turned to look in the direction of the castle. "Could she actually have been my _Mother_?" Inuyasha's heart pounded deeply in his chest. _Tha thump tha thump tha thump--_

Inuyasha closed his eyes and stood up. It was time he made his way back to the village--his only home.

**...End Flashback...**

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to find a green imp staring down at him. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Are you alright my Lord?" Jaken had sweat dripping down from all sides of his head.

Sesshoumaru stood up without a single comment to Jaken and continued browsing through the books.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken stared blankly up at his master.

"Jaken..." Sesshoumaru began.

"Yes milord?" Jaken perked up. He would do anything for his Lord.

"You are beginning to get on my nerves." Sesshoumaru left it at that. Jaken sweat dropped and backed away from Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai searched through every book on the shelf before finding the right one. _'Could this book be what I have been searching for?' _Sesshoumaru opened it up and searched through the Japanese context until he found a section on a demoness by the name of Takiya.

**...Takiya...**

"I see that the Lord of the Western Lands has found out about me." Takiya giggled. "Looks really can be deceiving. Now to see if he can figure out how to obtain his body back."

**...Sesshoumaru...**

Sesshoumaru read about the demoness and placed the book in his haori. "It is time to claim back what is rightfully mine." Sesshoumaru said coolly. _'I will kill the miko also.' _

**...Inuyasha and the gang...**

Kagome followed her friends in silence. Her heart was uncontrollably beating faster than ever. The young miko glanced up at Inuyasha and studied his face. The snow landed peacefully on his silver hair and brought out the texture. Inuyasha noticed Kagome staring at him and turned to look at her. The miko snapped her head back around and continued staring forward.

"You're being awfully silent today Kagome-san." Miroku stated. Kagome glanced up at the houshi and smiled.

"I'm just not feeling well is all." Kagome placed a hand on her side to indicate that she was telling the truth. Miroku nodded and continued walking. Kagome sighed. It wasn't just her side that occupied her mind.

'_Inuyasha seems to be so caring today. It feels as if he's back to himself...' _Kagome caught Inuyasha staring at her from the corner of her eye. "What? Is there something wrong?" Kagome said more to herself than to Inuyasha.

"Are you sure you can come with us? You've got quite an injury Kagome. You lost a lot of blood, and it's cold out." Inuyasha burst out with sudden concern in his normally smooth voice. Kagome's eyes softened as she took Inuyasha's kindness into consideration.

"I'll be fine." _I don't want to leave you. _Kagome whispered. Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's cheek and wiped the small snowflakes away from her eyes.

"You look so pale. I won't allow you to risk your life to help me Kagome." Inuyasha stopped walking and towered over the miko. "Do you hear me?" His voice carried an intensity of passion. Miroku and Sango glanced behind them and stood with wide eyes as Inuyasha swept Kagome to him and locked lips. Shippou stood with his mouth open.

"Let's let them be alone." Miroku said before grabbing Sango by the arm and picking Shippou up.

Kagome let all of her senses rush from her body as Inuyasha's lips wandered over hers. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered under his breath after releasing the miko from the kiss.

"Inuyasha...I won't leave you. I can't..." Kagome's eyes filled with tears before she felt something warm being placed on her shoulders. Inuyasha had taken off his haori and given it to Kagome.

"This should keep you warm." The hankai whispered before another presence was felt entering into the field. Inuyasha spun around to find his brother only fifty feet away.

Sango and Miroku rushed over to Kagome and Inuyasha. "What's happening?" Miroku demanded.

"The hell if I know." Inuyasha released Kagome from his grasp and placed a hand on Toukijin.

"Now now Inuyasha. Let's not be foolish." Sesshoumaru said in a cool voice that slid like ice.

"Get Kagome away from here. She's injured enough." Inuyasha barked. Sango and Miroku took in a deep breath and glared at Inuyasha.

It was then that Sesshoumaru realized that the smell of blood that had filled the air was Kagome's. The taiyoukai took a glance at her sides and studied the blood stained shirt. He slowly approached the miko.

"What the hell are you doing? Stay away from her you bastard!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, you clearly cannot defend the miko. So do not be so foolish as to try again." Sesshoumaru stated in a rather amused voice.

Sesshoumaru now towered over Kagome and he studied her once more. "Who caused this?" Sesshoumaru found himself caring for the miko once more.

"Damn you...leave her alone." Inuyasha broke in. Sesshoumaru shot his eyes towards Inuyasha and bore into him.

"You would be wise to be quiet brother." Sesshoumaru hissed. Kagome started shaking violently and took a few steps away from the taiyoukai.

"Please...don't fight..." Kagome tripped on a tree root and fell backwards. As she lay on the ground propped up on her elbows, she noticed a look of pain shoot through Inuyasha's eyes. The miko stumbled to her feet and gazed on at the feuding brothers.

"Can't you see that your fighting is just making everything worse?" Kagome sobbed. Inuyasha took a step forward and held out his hand.

"Kagome..." He managed to say in a strong voice. Sesshoumaru's eyes downcast and the hatred that normally consumed his soul flushed away.

"Who harmed you miko?" Sesshoumaru said with a voice that shook like thunder. Kagome made eye contact with Sesshoumaru studied the emptiness that shrouded his eyes.

"I...don't know..." Kagome's eyes fell to the ground. "I lost consciousness."

Sesshoumaru looked as if he was deep in thought. "Inuyasha, do you recall the demon?" He suddenly asked.

"Tch. Of course I do. I'm the one who killed the bastard" Inuyasha gloated. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and smiled on the inside knowing that he had the ability to care so deeply about her one second, then snap at his brother the next.

"You defeated him? Well then brother, did he happen to deliver a name to you before his demise?" Sesshoumaru said sarcastically.

"Huh? A name?" Inuyasha looked like he was trying to think. "I think he said something about being called Mesmura..." Inuyasha shrugged and glanced at Sango, Miroku, and Shippou who were all staring at him.

"Mesmura? Are you positive Inuyasha? If this is the same Mesmura that I crossed paths with many years ago, he will be looking for revenge." Sesshoumaru turned his back to the gang and gazed off into the distance.

"Well he's dead now so he can't look for revenge." Inuyasha said thoughtlessly.

"Don't be a fool. Mesmura does not die. He is the leader of the clan that killed..." Sesshoumaru's voice carried away with the wind and he fell silent.

"That killed who Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked curiously. Sesshoumaru brushed her question away as if were some annoying pest.

Inuyasha, in a sense, knew who he was talking about. Sesshoumaru's mate had been killed in one of the flashbacks he had experienced. Maybe it was her that Sesshoumaru had been referring to. But hadn't Inuyasha killed that clan?

"Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru's voice made Inuyasha snap back to reality. "Protect Kagome with every bit of your power." Sesshoumaru said softly before moving his eyes to meet with Kagome's.

"Tch. Like you have to tell me." Inuyasha spat back. Sesshoumaru began walking away, but before he went Inuyasha could have sworn he whispered '_You'll regret it if you don't._' Under his breath.

The hankai stood in the middle of the field for a few more moments and let the winter breeze blow snowflakes around him. Kagome stood by his side and watched as Sesshoumaru walked away. Sango and Miroku made their way to the miko and hankai.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked in a confused voice.

"I don't know...but it can't be good." Inuyasha answered before turning to Kagome. "I can't allow you to stay Kagome. You'll be killed! I couldn't stop him from injuring you last time, and if he's still alive, I may not be able to stop him from getting his hands on you." Inuyasha ran his hand through Kagome's hair, and found her shaking.

"I don't want to leave you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"You have no choice. I won't let you stay damn it. Go home..." Inuyasha stared deeply into Kagome's eyes and found that the hurt that she was feeling was overwhelming her.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome could feel her nose beginning to burn and her eyes start to water up.

"Go home." Inuyasha repeated in a stern, steady voice. Kirara transformed and allowed Kagome to climb upon her back. "I'll come back for you Kagome...I promise." Inuyasha whispered.

As Kirara began ascending into the air Kagome let a small smile play upon her lips. "He cares...and he's trying to keep himself from changing. I love you Inuyasha..." Kagome found herself saying as her heart made it's choice.

Sesshoumaru could be spotted walking below in the snow as Kirara flew overhead. Kagome could have sworn she seen him glance up and smile at her, but she convinced herself that she was seeing things. It wasn't long before Kirara reached the well and Kagome climbed off.

"I hope he's going to be okay." Kagome said to Kirara. "Will you watch after him for me?" Kagome got a purr as a reply. "Mm. Thank you Kirara. I guess I'll see you when I get back." Kagome hugged the neko around the neck and placed her knee on the lip of the well.

"Bye Kirara!" Kagome smiled and jumped into the well. It was about time that she went home.

**...Back in the feudal era...**

What Kagome didn't realize is that a pair of red eyes gazed on at her as she left to go back to her own time.

"Now that the miko is gone, that half demons only source of power is gone. He won't be able to fight as well without someone to protect." The demon cackled and disappeared into the trees leaving it's laugh to echo into the distance.

**Continued in Chapter 12...**

**A/N- **Hey. Heh heh. Please don't kill me. I know it's been forever since I updated, and this chapter isn't all that long. I apologize. You don't know how sorry I am for taking 5 or 6 months to update my story. I bet you forgot what the whole story line is about. I know I did. I had to go back and read over everything to get the idea back in my head so I could wrote this chapter. The next chapter should come pretty easy. Lol. I'm out of the writers block stage. PLEASE R&R. I need the reviews.

**Review Response time!**

**Karen12- **Hey. Thanks for the review. Heh….it's been quite a few months since I updated last. That's funny. Yeah I think I'll be better at remembering those things. You probably have to read over your review again to remember what you wrote. No trouble though. Thanks for the help!

**Shel- **Haha. I love to put humor into my stories. It kind of takes away form the sadness or the dreary mood, ya know? Thanks for the review!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Maybe your reviews will help me keep updating…gah…**


End file.
